


Make me yours

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clarke isn’t making it easy, Daddy Kink, F/M, I obviously don’t know how to tag this, Masturbation, New Years Eve Sex, Now kith, Spanking, We love two idiots in denial, and we love two idiots in love, high school bedroom sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Clarke has been living her life under the guise that she is not attracted to her best friend and that she definitely not in love with him. They’re best friends, and that’s all there is to it. But, one slip up in the car makes Clarke realize that she’s been lying to herself, and now that she knows Bellamy might feel the same way, she’s not letting it go until he admits itNote: The first two chapters are the original story, every chapter after that is just Bellamy and Clarke at various points in their relationship and each chapter will have a title relating to what it's going to be about :)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 116
Kudos: 574





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in all honesty, I’m probably not the best person to write this kind of stuff (and if you’re looking for a REALLY GOOD ddlg fic then check out Asroarke’s “Sugar”;) ) but I saw a post on tumblr and couldn’t stop thinking about so here we are!
> 
> This isn’t beta’d and pretty much unedited, but here we go! The inspiration for this will be at the end :)

The trees fly by as Bellamy drives down the highway, and Clarke begins to wonder how she would’ve survived another day at her mom’s house if he hadn’t been willing to come and pick her up an hour away. She can see his reflection in the window, but it’s not like she didn’t know what he was doing. On long drives, he likes to listen to music and tap his hands on the steering wheel in time with the beat, and it’s a habit she’s picked up from him over the years.

“Alright, I know you want to talk.” Bellamy turns down the music, and Clarke looks over at him, her head lolling on the seat.

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“Of course, I do.” He grins, and Clarke rolls her eyes. _Of course, he does._

“I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me rant.”

“Well I am going to be stuck in the car with you for another thirty minutes, and if you don’t tell me now, then I know for a fact you’re going to get drunk tonight with Raven and call me anyway. So, just tell me. What did mama Griffin do?”

Clarke sighs. If there’s one thing Bellamy can do, other than be a pain in the ass most of the time, it’s read her like an open book. But it’s not like she can’t do the same thing with him. “It was bad this time, Bell. We actually yelled at each other, and I mean top of our lungs, shake the house yelled.”

“What caused that?”

“I got fed up with her hounding me. She told me that my B in physics wasn’t good enough, and when I told her that I did better than 95% of the class, she told me that I needed to do better than the other five percent. You _know_ how much physics kicked my ass this semester, I did absolutely everything I could to get an A in that class, and then she’s standing there telling me that it wasn’t enough.”

“But _you_ know it’s enough, and I know that that B hurt you, but you gave it your all. That’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Clarke plays with a spot on the hem of her dress that’s beginning to fray. “And then she found out that I started seeing Lexa at the beginning of the semester and started ranting about that saying that I never tell her anything anymore and that Lexa was probably the reason why my physics grade was so bad.”

“How did she even find out about Lexa?”

“Wells called while I was cooking dinner, and I put him on speaker. Apparently, he ran into her, and she asked how I was, and my mom heard it before I could take him off.”

“You know how to handle a relationship and school. I don’t know why she’s so worried.” Bellamy says, and Clarke smiles at him a little.

“My mother is always worried, you know that.” Clarke takes a deep breath and repositions her feet on his dash. “Then she started going into how staying here for medical school wasn’t what I should do and how she’s already talked to some of her friends in Polis and they said that they’re taking early admissions in a few months.”

“I thought she was okay with you staying here? We talked to her about it.”

“Yeah, well, apparently going to my mother’s preferred medical school is more important than me trying to not rake up hundreds of thousands of dollars’ worth of debt.”

It was something she and Bellamy talked about their senior year of high school and then talked to her mom about at the end of their second year in college. Bellamy was going to go to graduate school, Clarke was going to go to medical school, and they were going to be roommates to help save on rent and bills. Clarke’s mom was adamant about getting her an apartment, so she didn’t have to live in a dorm or worry about other roommates, so Clarke moved into a nice one bedroom her freshman year, and Bellamy moved in with Miller and Murphy. The guys said that they would stay roommates until they finished college, and even though Clarke told Bellamy he didn’t have to move out if he didn’t want to, he told her that they had an agreement and that he wasn’t going to back out on it.

“Where was your dad during all of this?”

“Trying to play both sides,” she huffs. “He said that he understood my reasons for wanting to stay, and that the medical school here was almost as good as the one in Polis, but that Polis would give me more opportunity to meet people and make connections. Then when I said that Lexa wasn’t the reason I got a B in physics, he said that sometimes trying to have a relationship in college can be difficult, and with what I’m doing, it’s probably even harder. But, honestly, it all sounded kind of artificial to me. Like he was trying to placate me and my mom at the same time, and it just wasn’t working.” Clarke runs her hands over her face. “Why does my mom have to be so domineering? And why does my dad feel the need to agree with her when I _know_ he sides with me?”

“Yeah, no offense, but your parents have kind of sucked since you got to college.”

“Well, my mom has been this way since high school. You know that. God, sometimes I wish I had different parents.”

“Well, I’m going to be your dad now,” Bellamy says, “and your mom. Your dom. Wait, no!”

Despite how upset she’s been feeling, Clarke laughs loudly and unrestrained. Well, cackling is more like it. Tears spring to her eyes, and she places one hand over her stomach while hiding her face in the other, peeking through it to see how hard Bellamy is blushing beside her. _Mr. Casanova, everybody_. Over the years, Bellamy has had his fair share of accidental innuendos and suggestive wording, but he usually doesn’t get _this_ embarrassed about them. 

Clarke bites at her lower lip and turns to look at him. His blush is still bright on his skin, and she makes a mental note to try and draw it later as he turns to look at her. 

“Daddy.”

The car swerves, and Bellamy curses under his breath as he places his free hand on the steering wheel. Clarke can see his Adam’s apple bob, and his knuckles go white as he grips the wheel harder. Normally, Clarke loves to make Bellamy’s embarrassment last a little longer, but a memory from Clarke’s first semester of college comes back into her mind, and she can feel herself begin to blush, too.

It was between classes, and Clarke decided to go to the union to grab a coffee and skim through the reading for what the lecture was going to be on. A few minutes after she sat down, two girls she graduated with, Roma and Bree, passed by and sat at the table behind her. Clarke didn’t think much of it since she had never been close with the girls, but every now and then, she could feel herself listening to their conversation.

“So, you know how ever since _Fifty Shades_ came out, I’ve wanted to try it?” Roma said.

“Yeah, and did you?” Clarke couldn’t hear anything, but then Bree said: “Oh my god, with who?”

“With Bellamy.”

Clarke inhaled her coffee and had to bury her face into her arm to keep from making a lot of noise while she coughed. _Bellamy?_ She could feel the liquid burning her throat, but it seemed less of a problem because she was too focused on the fact that her best friend of nearly four years was into domination. One thing about her friendship with Bellamy was that they didn’t talk about their sex lives. Or, more accurately, then, Bellamy didn’t talk about his sex life, and Clarke didn’t talk about her lack of one. 

At the time, she was seeing Finn, so she didn’t have a lack of one a couple of weeks later, but that’s a different story. And then two months after that, Clarke dropped off for 24 hours after finding out that Finn was cheating on her, then she walked into Bellamy’s apartment with her spare key and found Raven on top of Bellamy on the couch. Seeing that hurt more than seeing her with Finn. 

But, now, nearly two years later and all of that being pushed into the recesses of her mind, the knowledge that her best friend has a kink comes back into full swing and she remembers how long it took her to not think about it. It was a while. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice is hard, and his jaw ticks as he keeps his eyes on the road. “Never say that again.”

“Why, Bell? Is it a bad word?” She tries, and he glances at her.

“You know what it is, Clarke.”

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too wide. It’s a dangerous road she’s walking down, one she’s prided herself on never stepping too close to the edge, but with just one poorly combined word, she’s ready to jump. 

Letting herself think about Bellamy in any way other than “just friends” is something she’s tried to avoid since they actually became friends. Sophomore year of high school their English teacher wanted to have a mock debate over a book they were reading and Clarke was the first one to choose a side with Bellamy lazily putting his hand up and saying, “I’ll go against the princess.” After just one class, she hated him, and for the rest of the week they started debates, which were basically them just arguing with each other, every class. 

She couldn’t stand him, but one day the asshole decided to make himself at home at her lunch table when Wells was out sick and they’ve been best friends ever since. Since he was a year older, but in her grade because he moved around a lot, he was able to drive to school as a sophomore and even started driving her home after school so she wouldn’t have to take a bus. After that, Arkadia’s “princess”, a nickname Clarke couldn’t shake thanks to Bellamy, and resident bad boy were best friends, and _boy_ did the rumors fly. 

But Clarke didn’t let herself think about him in any other way than a friend. In high school, Bellamy went through girls like the world was ending, and Clarke wanted absolutely no part of that. She was on the end of some hatred from time to time, mostly from girls who were intimidated that she and Bellamy were so close but also because they knew that if Clarke needed something, Bellamy would drop everything to help her as long as he wasn’t already doing something for his family. _He may be an asshole, but he’s loyal._

The summer before junior year, Clarke could feel her resolve on her decision start to waiver. No one had the right to look as good as Bellamy Blake in swim trunks, and Clarke almost wanted him to make a move, but she wanted their friendship and the thought that going past it scared her. She wanted Bellamy in her life, and they fit together seamlessly, but she wasn’t one to fantasize about things she knew would ever happen. As with most people, she thinks Bellamy is gorgeous, “Adonis” as he used to call himself, but she doesn’t let herself think about his muscles or how his shirt sleeves always seem to be straining on his arms, or how much bigger his hand is compared to hers...But, now, he’s opened a door that Clarke knows she won’t be able to close and she wonders if he’s thought about her the way she _hasn’t_ thought about him. At least not for a while. 

After she overheard Roma say that it was Bellamy that day, Clarke found herself watching everything that he did, a lot more than usual. The way he talked with his hands, and the way his muscles flexed when he would grab something she couldn’t reach, and also the way his shirt road up whenever he did. That nearly caused her to admit something she wasn’t ready to admit. And, now, she’s still not sure if she’s ready or not. 

“Is it the word that you have a problem with, or is it me saying it?” Bellamy blows air out through his nose, and Clarke feels a slight stab in her chest. _So maybe he hasn’t thought about it_. Which, she thought there might be a possibility that he had, because there have been times that she’s caught him looking at her, but maybe it’s just all in her head. “It’s me.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Clarke.” His voice is on the edge of a groan. “Just don't say it again.” 

“Bellamy.”

“Princess.” Clarke rolls her eyes and props her elbow up on the passenger door, resting her head in her hand. Ever since they became friends, the nickname hasn’t held the same sting as it used to, but he’ll use it whenever they’re starting to argue because he knows it annoys her. Her other hand continues to play with the hem of her dress, and she can see Bellamy watching her out of the corner of her eye. 

The thought of experiencing what Roma did causes heat to spread through her body, and she’s pretty sure that getting hot and bothered in her best friend’s car while he’s sitting right beside her isn’t the best thing she could do right now. She hasn’t been with anyone long enough to be comfortable telling them about her kinks, but she wishes she could tell Bellamy. Except, she’s also slightly terrified. Clarke also really wants to turn up the AC, but she doesn’t want to move.

“It’s not something you need to be embarrassed about, Bellamy.”

“I’m not embarrassed.”

“You’re as bright as a tomato, you’re _something_.” 

Clarke looks at him out of the corner of her eye, and before she can catch herself, her eyes drop down to his pants. There’s a slight strain against the inside of his right pants leg, and when she looks back at his face, his jaw is ticking at a steady pace and his hands are flexing on the steering wheel.

It takes all of her willpower to not press her thighs together, because she knows that if she does, he’ll probably see it and then she’s not sure where things would go from there. _Would he say something? Or would he just glance at me like I did him? Would he do something about it?_

“You’re annoying, you know that?” Bellamy’s voice is light, and if she didn’t know that he was having a physical reaction to what was going on, she would think he’s fine. 

“Yeah, but you knew that the day you sat down at lunch with me.” 

She watches as the corners of his mouth turn up, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Something she wishes she _hadn’t_ seen, because her thoughts are already getting away from her. “Yeah, I did.” 

To give him some relief, and curb her wandering thoughts, Clarke turns the music back up and goads him into singing along to _Ophelia_ with her since she’s been obsessed with it for at least a month now. She knows it might be a little annoying that she plays it every time they’re together, but he doesn’t complain.

When he pulls in front of her house, any signs of what happened earlier are gone, but Clarke remembers what she saw. She got him hard, and if he wants to be stubborn and not admit that she turned him on, then she was going to make him suffer for it. She’s spent a long time trying _not_ to think about him, but after today…

“Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow night?” He asks as she gets out of the car, and she turns around to look at him, resting her hands on the roof and bending forward at her waist. She notices his gaze drift down slightly, and it’s only for a second, but it’s enough to make Clarke realize that, yeah, he is attracted to her. 

“No, Wells is coming in and he said he’ll pick me up. He’s excited to see Raven again.”

“Are you going to have a girls night tonight?” 

“No, I think I’ll just stay in and drown my sorrows in some Ben and Jerry’s.” She shrugs. “Tell Octavia I say hi.”

“I will. Try not to take your frustration out on the ice cream.”

Clarke smiles and bats her eyelashes a little. “Thanks for the ride, daddy.” 

She catches sight of his throat bobbing as she closed the door, and she makes a show of swaying her hips a little more as she walks up her sidewalk. He always waits for her to actually go inside her place before he leaves, so she knows he’s watching her. There’s also a package on her doorstep, one she’s been waiting for for at least a week now, and she makes a point to bend down to pick it up. Her dress isn’t short, but she knows it’s just enough to almost give him a look at her underwear. When she stands, she unlocks the door and opens it, then turns around and waves at him before walking inside. 

_Fuck._ Clarke says against the door and bites at her lower lip. _Did that seriously just happen?_ Without meaning to, her mind flashes back to the image of the bulge in Bellamy’s pants, and the way he wouldn’t look at her straight on. Her thighs press together, and Clarke looks down at the package in her hands. A little too horny to feel guilty, Clarke nearly sprints to her room and opens the package. 

It’s a vibrator that Raven said she _needed_ to get, and since Clarke hasn’t had any luck in the sex department due to school the past few months, she figured she could use it. After she pops the batteries in, she takes off her dress and crawls under the covers. She starts by running her hand along her lower stomach, just above her waist band, and brings her other hand up to grab her breast, pinching at her nipple. When she was younger, she felt silly doing it, but she’s learned what she likes since then. She’s just about to dip her hand below the waistband of her underwear when her phone goes off. Sighing, she reaches over to put it on do not disturb, but the text catches her attention.

**_Raven_ **

_Look at this picture of Bellamy_

Clarke swipes open on the message, curious, and the three little dots telling her that Raven is typing disappear, being replaced by a very large dick and a hand she could draw in her sleep. She squeaks.

_What the fuck Raven!_

She can feel heat rise to her face and spread down her chest, but a whole new wave of pleasure washes over her and soaks her panties through even more. She should delete it, she knows it, but she’s naked, and she’s horny, and Bellamy’s dick is really fucking nice. 

_You’ll thank me later ;)_

His hand only covers half of it, and knowing how large his hands are, and seeing one wrapped out his hard cock makes her moan. _Now I see what all of the fuss was about._ She heard some of the girls talking about sleeping with Bellamy, before she heard Roma, but she never wanted to think about it. Because, if she thought about it, then...it wasn’t something she could get past. 

Now, it’s right in front of her, and Clarke glances at her new vibrator. _It’s not as big as he is._ Too keyed up to want to get back to her method of taking her time, Clarke grabs the vibrator and a small pack of lube she got from the women’s health clinic, and settles back into her pillows after she’s gotten it ready. 

_Fuck, I’m going to regret this._ She knows she shouldn’t do it, he’s her best friend and this feels like she’s betraying him, but after that car ride, she has no ability to stop herself. Biting at her lower lip, Clarke turns on the vibrator, and starts at the amount of power it has as she looks at the picture in front of her. 

All of the things she’s heard about him come flooding back into her mind, released from their dark confines after years of trying to keep them there, and Bellamy’s name starts to fall from her lips. She imagines what his calloused hands would feel like as they run over her body, the way his chest would press into hers as he moved his hips. She lets herself believe that he would know exactly how to touch her, like how he already knows what she needs and what she’s going to say before she actually does. 

Her climax builds faster than she expects it, and she clenches around the vibrator as a noise echoes in her room. She’s not entirely sure what sound that was, but it could’ve been the mixture of a moan and her best friend’s name. After Clarke comes down from her high, she deletes the picture and places her phone back on her nightstand. _That’s never going to leave my mind_.

As expected, she does feel guilty about getting off to a picture of Bellamy’s dick that she’s not even supposed to have, but there’s nothing she can do about it now. She was a little too caught up in the moment to realize that she may never be able to look him in the eyes again. Groaning, Clarke kicks off her covers and brings her vibrator to the bathroom so she can clean it before jumping into the shower. 

She tries not to think about what’s going to happen tomorrow night at the party, but that doesn’t really work, and it’s then that she realizes just how right Wells is. _“You’re really sitting here and telling me that you don’t have feelings for him?”_ Clarke had waved him off, saying that he wasn’t any different from the other people they went to school with who were just _so sure_ that Bellamy and Clarke were _something_. 

_“You know we’re just friends. You and I are friends and you don’t see anyone else saying that we’re dating!”_ Clarke closes her eyes and lets the hot water run down her back. _“But we don’t look at each other the way you and Bellamy do! He looks at you like you’re the best thing he’s ever laid eyes on. You’re just too far into your own denial to realize it. The guy worships you.”_

“Yeah, well, you’re right this time, Jaha,” she mutters, and turns off the shower. She checks her phone, and as if on cue a message from Wells pops up. 

_I’m going to be there in ten_

Despite the anxiety she’s feeling, she smiles.

_Good. You can bring me to dinner_

Clarke she tossed her phone onto her bed and pulls on a pair of shirts and a t-shirt that used to be Bellamy’s but she stole it the day she moved into her apartment because she was scared to live alone and she wanted to sleep in it. He smells nice, sue her. 

She throws herself onto the couch and waits for Wells to walk in, and the sight of Bellamy’s name popping up on her screen makes her heart race a little faster. 

_Attachment: 1 image_

_We’re going to dominate_

It’s a picture of a beer pong table, and the possibilities for the following night begins to swim in her head. 

_You’re going down_

Wells walks through her door and she smiles at him, rolling off the couch as her phone goes off again.

_One of us is ;)_

Inspiration:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it? Or hate it? Let me know down in the comments!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> Edit: I can’t see the picture on my phone but shows up on the computer, so I’ll try to fix that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! Again, this isn’t beta’d and it’s not edited whatsoever lol but I hope you like it!

Much to Clarke’s relief, Wells doesn’t say anything but she sees him casting curious glances at her when he thinks she’s not looking. Well, he probably knows that she can see him, he just chooses not to care. Most of the time, Bellamy will be the one to let Clarke tell him things on her own terms, not wanting to push her, but Wells will call her out immediately if he thinks it’s worth mentioning. There have been a few instances of that happening with Bellamy, too, but those were more immediate things that needed to be talked about. Like how she let Murphy convince her to jump off a bridge and Bellamy told her she was crazy and that she could hurt herself (even though he ended up jumping off with her). Wells knows something is up, she just wonders how long it’s going to take him to say something.

Clarke takes a deep breath and steps back to look at herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a short, navy blue and white polka dot dress that’s a little shorter than what she would normally wear to a party but it’s hot outside and it makes her boobs look good and she wants Bellamy to notice. _If this doesn’t get his attention, I don’t know what will._ Clarke spent some time last night before she went to sleep thinking about what she could do to make Bellamy confess his feelings, and...let’s just say she’s not brave enough for all of them. 

Clarke turns around and looks at the back of her dress for a beat before leaning down and reaching for her toes, wondering how far she has to go before someone, namely Bellamy, will be able to see her ass. She thought about just not wearing underwear altogether, but she didn’t want to risk having _everyone_ at the party to see her exposed. If she can do this correctly, it’ll only be Bellamy, and hopefully that will be the last push he needs. But, if it isn’t, she has a few other ideas. Looking at herself in the mirror, she has a _very_ limited range when it comes to bending over, so much so that if she even bends over to grab something out of the fridge then she might end up flashing someone. But she’s committed, and not a quitter, and if this night goes how she wants it then it’ll all be worth it.

“Clarke! Let’s go!” Wells calls from the other side of her bedroom door and Clarke hurries to straighten herself before he opens the door. He arches an eyebrow at her, but still says nothing.

“How do I look?”

“You’re a knockout. Let’s go.”

“Don’t let Raven hear you say that,” Clarke teases and Wells rolls his eyes.

“She knows you’re hot, too, now _let’s go_.”

“Wow, someone is impatient.”

“Like you aren’t dying for Bellamy to see you in that dress. Come on.” Wells turns and starts towards the front of her apartment and Clarke shakes her head as she slips on her flats and follows him. 

Much like Bellamy, Wells can also read her like an open book, but it’s different. Wells has been there for Clarke through everything, the fifteen years before she met Bellamy up to now, and she loves him dearly. Except, the way she feels about him is strictly familial, whereas the way she feels about Bellamy…she tried to tell herself it was the same, but she knows that was all complete bullshit from the beginning.

Clarke takes extra care when she slides into Wells’ car, not wanting to flash her other best friend on accident, but, unlike Bellamy, he’s not paying attention to her. If she wanted, she could tell him what she has in mind and he would be willing to help her with it, but she’s not entirely sure how to explain what’s happening without telling him about yesterday and she’s not ready to tell him _that_. Bellamy’s house is only fifteen minutes away, and while they’re stopped at a red light, Clarke is pretty sure Wells is going to combust if he doesn’t say something soon.

“I can hear your thoughts crashing into each other.” She looks over at him. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll just ask Bellamy what he did to be tortured like this.” Wells smirks, and Clarke can feel the heat rise to her face.

“How is he being tortured?”

“The guy can’t take his eyes off you for more than five seconds when you’re wearing sweatpants and a big t-shirt, but now you’re going to walk into his party in that dress and not expect him to have a heart attack? You’re joking, right?”

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek, thinking about how to respond to that. _At least I know him looking at me wasn’t all in my head_. “I realized something yesterday and Bellamy’s being too stubborn to admit it.”

“Are you talking about the fact that you’re both hopelessly in love with each other but are too chickenshit to admit it?” Wells raises his eyebrows as the light turns green, and Clarke sighs. 

“Yeah, something like that,” she mumbles.

“It’s either it is, or it isn’t, Clarke. I don’t know what’s going on in that devious head of yours, but I’m pretty sure that if you just tell him you’re in love with him then it’ll save you both a lot of time.”

“Oh, Wells,” Clarke turns her head and grins at him, “since when have I ever let Bell off easy?”

Wells laughs, and runs one of his hands across his chin. “Oh, tonight is going to be fun.”

When Wells pulls into the guys’ yard, there’s already at least a dozen other cars already there. She notices Jasper’s van, and Raven’s Jeep, and she begins to worry about whether her other friends will realize what’s happening or if they’ll just think of it as normal. _Though that’s not entirely comforting either_. She follows Wells to the front door, already hearing the sound of the music from inside the house, and takes a deep breath before she walks in.

Like usual, there’s people everywhere, and even though the party only officially started about thirty minutes ago, it seems like some are already drunk. But that’s not anything new. She stays by Wells’ arm as she looks around trying to find the rest of their friends. She sees Octavia through the doorway into the kitchen with Jasper and Harper, then she notices Miller and Bellamy at the beer pong table across from Monty and Jackson, and before she can find Raven, Murphy seems to come from nowhere.

“Fuckin’ finally!” He points at Clarke. “You. Go smile at Bellamy so I have my best friend back.”

“What?” Clarke can feel the color drain from her face and hear Wells’ sorry attempt to cover up a snort.

“He picked you up yesterday and ever since he got back he’s been terrible to be around. Do you realize how many times he’s checked his phone in the past thirty minutes? Go smile at him, let him see that you’re not dead, and then I can finally have a conversation with the guy,” Murphy huffs then walks into the kitchen.

Clarke is left staring at the empty spot where Murphy had been standing, then her eyes drift to where Bellamy is standing. He must feel her watching him, because he looks directly at her, and Clarke’s breath catches. His black hair is a curly mess, as usual, but a curly mess that she adores, and he’s wearing his favorite blue henley with black jeans, and the way his lips part as he looks at her makes her heart flip. Despite the distance between them, it feels like they’re the only two in the house, and neither one of them really know how to deal with it. There’s a voice in the back of her head that’s screaming _He knows what you did yesterday_ , but she pushes it away. How long they stare at each other, Clarke has no idea, but then Miller taps him on the arm and Bellamy breaks his gaze, settling his attention back on the game.

Feeling like she’s unable to breathe, Clarke drags air into her lungs and the feeling of someone’s hand coming to rest on her shoulder catches her attention. “Give him hell, kid.” Wells smirks, and Clarke bats his hand away.

“You’re two months older than me, and I got my license before you did. Go find Raven and admit your undying love to her.”

Wells stills, and Clarke knows that she’s won this time. _If he wants to give me shit about this, I’ll do the same_. “I said attack him, not me.”

“If tonight goes how I hope, that’s exactly what I’ll be doing.” Clarke winks and Wells shakes his head at her before she turns and disappears into the kitchen. _If I’m really going to be doing this, then I need a drink_.

“Clarke!” Jasper smiles as soon as he catches sight of her. “I need a drinking buddy.”

“Hey, what am I?” Octavia scowls at Jasper.

“You’re my other drinking buddy. I need two drinking buddies so I can have two people hold me up.”

“What’s our occasion for tonight?” Clarke smiles as she takes the small shot glass from Jasper.

“The end of the semester!”

“But we had a party the last day of classes, we already celebrated the end of the semester,” Harper chimes in, and Jasper turns towards her.

“But we were all comatose from finals, this is an actual party!” Jasper raises his shot glass and Clarke laughs as they clink them together then throw their heads back.

“Alright, Jasper, give me your best shot.”

Now, it could be all in Clarke’s head, since she did have five shots, or it could be really real and something that she didn’t account for, but it seems like Bellamy is pointedly ignoring her while also simultaneously keeping tabs on her every move. When she was in the kitchen, she would notice him watching her as Jasper lined up the shots, and when She followed Octavia, Harper, and Raven to the dance floor, she could feel his eyes on her. Now, she’s standing at the beer pong table across from Murphy, and her eyes find Bellamy. She knows he’s going to join Murphy’s side, but he keeps lingering by the wall, seemingly not wanting to move towards her.

“Alright, time to get wrecked, Griffin.” Murphy smirks at her. 

“In your dreams, Murphy.” Raven sidles up to Clarke and smirks at the guy on the other side of the table. “You’ve never beaten either one of us.”

“But I’m not drunk off my ass this time.”

Bellamy pushes off the wall, and Clarke really wishes she wouldn’t notice how big his arms look crossed over his chest, or the way there’s just one bobbing curl that she can’t take her eyes off of. As he walks towards the table, his eyes are dark, and Clarke really wishes they weren’t about to play a game right now.

“Give us your best shot,” he says, all the while his eyes never leave hers.

“You’re going down.” Clarke smiles at him, and she doesn’t miss the way his hand flexes against his bicep before he uncrosses his arms and lets them hang at his sides. “Who goes first?”

Fifteen minutes into the game, and Clarke is ready to throw in the towel because Bellamy Blake has a bad habit of poking his tongue out a little as he gets ready to toss the ping pong ball and it’s driving her nuts. She hasn’t noticed it before, mainly because she always made a point to keep an eye on the game rather than what he was doing, unless she wanted to try and psych him out. Their friends made it a rule that the two of them couldn’t be on the same team together because no one could win against them, and considering that both she and Bellamy have strong competitive streaks, it made for more interesting games.

Between playing the game and being distracted by Bellamy’s tongue, Clarke doesn’t miss the way Wells cheers the loudest whenever Raven sinks the ball or how they’ve taken to high fiving more than she and Clarke do even though they’re on the same team. Murphy takes to taunting them, with Bellamy remaining quiet for the most part, unless Clarke is lining up her shot, in which case she feels like he’s playing with her. “Careful now, princess.” “Remember, it’s all in the wrist.” “Be careful, you might get wet.”

So, yeah, he’s definitely playing with her, and once the game is over, Clarke resolves to put her plans into motion, too. It takes another thirty minutes for the game to finally end, and when it does, Clarke takes it as her time to walk up to Bellamy. He may have wanted to avoid her earlier, but she’s not going to let that happen now. His eyes follow her as she moves to stand in front of him, and she tilts her head back to look up at him. 

One thing she’s always loved about Bellamy, is how much taller he is than her. She feels small, and not in just the “oh, I’m short” way, but in a way that makes her feel protected. Whenever she was worried about her interview for the internship at the hospital, Bellamy had given her a hug and told her that she was going to do great, and she felt like it wouldn’t be so nerve wracking. When she found him and Raven in his place that day, he ended up following her home and when he found her on the floor of her bedroom he pulled her into him and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then there’s been the times when they’ve gone out to a bar and Bellamy has always shown up like a knight in shining armor to keep the creeps away. He makes her feel safe, and standing in front of him now, she can feel her body begin to hum.

“Now, who is going down?” Clarke smiles, and the corner of Bellamy’s mouth turns upwards. 

“You’re playing with fire, princess.” His voice is deep, and rough, and so low that Clarke is pretty that even if there were people still standing around them, they wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“I’m not doing anything.” She looks up at him through her eyelashes. “I just—”

Jasper shows up with another shot, and Clarke has to break off what she’s saying so she can take it. But, when she’s done, Jasper takes the glass and disappears again and the feeling of Bellamy’s breath fanning out against her cheek and the weight of his hand on her hip as he stands behind her causes her breath to catch. “Good girl.”

Clarke’s eyelids nearly flutter closed, and it’s all over too soon for her liking. She would almost believe that it didn’t happen if it wasn’t for the fact that it feels like his hand is still on her. She watches as he joins Monty and Raven over by the dock that’s playing the music, and her blood begins to boil when Echo sidles up beside him and smiles. She knows that Bellamy doesn’t like Echo the way she likes him, but she doesn’t miss the way his eyes find hers around the brunette’s head, and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him. _Fine, two can play that game_. 

After one of Harper’s mixed drinks, Clarke finds herself talking to Cillian. He’s also a pre-med bio major, and she’s had a few classes with him since starting college, but they’ve never really talked outside of school. They’ll stop and chat if they see each other walking around campus, and if one of them needs notes, which it’s usually him, Clarke will help him out. He’s attractive, but he’s not someone she could see herself actually being with. If she wanted a one night stand, then maybe, but since he told her that he may be applying to the same medical school as her...she doesn’t want to go down that road.

“Do you want to dance?” He calls in her ear, and Clarke has to hide her flinch at how loud it is. 

“Sure.” She tosses back the rest of her drink and throws her cup away before following him into the cleared out living room. At first, the two of them start moving separately, but a glance of Bellamy out the corner of her eye, and Clarke places one of her arms over Cillian’s shoulder, and his hands move to her hips. 

Now, Clarke has never thought of herself as being a good dancer, but Cillian is definitely worse than she is. He steps on her toes more than she’s stepped on Wells’ when they were younger, and he keeps leaning in a little too close to where Clarke feels the need to start turning her head from side to side with the beat. He’s definitely drunk, but she doesn’t need him to be sober to make Bellamy jealous. She sees Wells over Cillian’s shoulder, and he raises his eyebrows at her, but that’s it.

On one hair flip, she catches sight of Bellamy watching her as Murphy says something to him, and she doesn’t miss the way his jaw twitches as they look at each other. _Do something about it_. Without a second thought, Clarke turns around and presses her ass against Cillian, and lays her head on his shoulder as she turns to look at Bellamy again. His hand clenches and unclenches at his side, something she’s come to know as a tell for when he’s holding himself back, and she almost wants to say “Come and get me,” but Bellamy turns around and walks down the hall, leaving her staring after him. 

_Why does he have to be so fucking stubborn._ Not wanting Cillian to catch on to what she’s doing, Clarke turns back around and even though he seems displeased with the sudden change back, he doesn’t say anything and keeps dancing. They dance for a few more minutes before saying that she needs a drink, and he nods his head and tells her he needs to sit down. _And pass out_. 

Clarke pushes her way into the kitchen, and Wells groans as he straightens from his place in front of the ice chest. “Bellamy, we need more ice.”

“I got it.” Out of nowhere, Bellamy appears off to the side and Clarke looks at him.

“I’ll help.”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, just turns and starts towards the door that leads to the carport, and Clarke makes a point to not look at her friends as she follows after him. She’s not sure how many of them noticed her dancing with Cillian, and she doesn’t exactly want to know either. If Raven saw her, then she would undoubtedly start asking questions, and Octavia and Harper would want to know if there’s something going on between them. 

When she steps into the garage, Bellamy is already opening the freezer. “Can you look in the blue ice chest over there?”

He stays hidden behind the door as he speaks, and Clarke makes her way towards the other side of the room and stares at it. It’s on the floor, which means she’s going to have to bend over, which means Bellamy better turn around and see her or else this is going to be a perfect opportunity wasted. Smirking, Clarke waits until she hears the door to the freezer close before she bends over and opens the lid to the ice chest. She knows that half of her ass is on full display, and the underwear she’s wearing doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but it covers more than a thong. There’s a choking noise, and the sound of the bag of ice hitting the floor, followed by a rough cough. She stays down there for a few more seconds, then straightens, pulling the bag of ice up with her.

When she turns around, Bellamy is still coughing and her eyebrows furrow together. “Are you okay, Bell?”

Bellamy looks at her, but he doesn’t say anything as he bends down and picks up the bag of ice. Clarke drops hers on the ground too, to break up the cubes before bending down to pick it back up. Since her dress has a semi-deep neckline, she knows he has an unrestricted view of her cleavage, and she’s pretty sure she hears a groan that he tried to hide.

“Clarke.” 

The way he says her name makes her look up at him, and there’s a look on his face that she’s never seen before. Usually, she can tell what he’s thinking, but this...this is something different. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m breaking up the ice,” she says sweetly, and Bellamy’s eyes darken.

“You know what I mean.” 

Clarke picks up the bag of ice and walks towards him, not moving her eyes from his, and Bellamy stays rooted in his spot, watching her. “You’ve been too busy for me tonight.” She pouts. “You haven’t even told me if you like my dress or not.”

It’s not something he does often, but occasionally he’ll tell her that she looks great, but it’s different then Wells’ knockout comment. Wells always tells her she looks great and hypes her up, Bellamy only tells her that every once in a while and it always makes her heart beat a little faster when he does. She loves hearing him tell her how good she looks. 

“It doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Bellamy raises his hand and points at the lowest point of her neckline. “There’s not much room from here,” he trails his finger down the front of her dress until he reaches the hem, but it’s a featherlight touch that she can barely feel, “to here.” Clarke’s breath comes in quick, shallow bursts, and she can feel her panties begin to dampen as she looks up at him and he brings his eyes back to hers. “Someone might see more than you want them to.”

“What if they see exactly what I want them to?”

“Hurry the fuck up!” Miller calls from inside the house, and Clarke jumps. “We have thirsty people in here.”

Clarke can feel heat rise to her cheeks, and when she looks back at Bellamy, her heart threatens to beat out of her chest. He moves closer to her, and she has to lean her head back even more to look at him. “But do I look good, daddy?”

The brown of his eyes is nearly gone, and Clarke can’t look away despite the ache in her arm telling her she needs to put the bag of ice down. She bites at her lower lip, waiting for him to answer, but the sound of people nearing the door breaks the two of them out of whatever situation that was, and Clarke starts back towards the inside of the house. She’s acutely aware of Bellamy following behind her, but she doesn’t dare turn around to look at him. If she does, she doesn’t know what she’ll do.

Bellamy dumps his bag of ice out and then takes hers, with a look that nearly screams _you are not bending over in here_ , and Clarke smiles a little. Everyone descends on the new ice as more drinks begin to get made, and Clarke finds herself hovering near the back wall while she waits for the crowd to thin out. While she’s waiting, she feels Bellamy before she sees him, and his hand comes to rest on her waist again, like after the beer pong game, but this time, he squeezes. “Very pretty, baby.” 

A soft whimper escapes Clarke’s lips before she can bite it back, and in the blink of an eye, his hand disappears and she doesn’t feel him behind her anymore. Odds are he went down the hallway, but she can’t exactly see anything, and she doesn’t hear a door open or anything, and she can’t see his mop of black hair through everyone in the crowd. 

Wells appears with two cups in his hands, and holds one out to her while taking a sip of the other. “Took you a while to get some ice.”

“Had to make sure my plan was working.” Clarke smirks.

“Aw, did the two of you kiss?”

“No.” Clarke decidedly doesn’t meet her friend’s questioning gaze. “But I have it figured out.”

“Of course, you do.”

Even though the two of them don’t necessarily talk, Bellamy makes it a point to be around her more from that point on. He’s even taken to touching her more whether it’s a graze on her arm, or a hand on her back, and once he made the mistake of trying to squeeze behind her to get somewhere and she pressed back against him. But the touching isn’t anything near suggestive. It’s all perfectly innocent, aside from her move, and it’s driving Clarke crazy. 

_Who just calls someone baby and then leaves it at that?_ She thought she would be able to break his composure and, maybe, he would press her into the wall and kiss her. But one smirk from him and she knows he’s trying to make her break first. With how competitive they are, she really should’ve seen this coming. 

So, doubling her efforts, Clarke takes to trying to bend down wherever she can. She needs ice? Time to bend down and get some. But, then Bellamy always comes out of nowhere and stops her. She needs to get the secret fifth of whiskey she knows Bellamy keeps in the bottom cabinet behind the flour? She bends down to get it, but he’s always there. Her shoe falls off and she just _has_ to bend down to put it back on? Bellamy Blake actually kneels down and puts it on for her, but he seems to have something in mind.

As he stands, his right hand trails up the side of her leg and she holds her breath as it reaches the hem of her dress. “Careful, someone might get the wrong idea.” 

“And what idea might that be?” Clarke tilts her head to the side and looks up at him. 

“That they can have what’s mine.”

Clarke bites down on her lower lip as her thighs press together, and Bellamy grins down at her. Taking all of her will power, Clarke arches one of her eyebrows at him and forces her voice to be steady when she says, “What’s yours?” 

Bellamy’s fingers press into the side of her leg, but Octavia calling his name and saying that two guys are fighting causes him to remove his hand, and Clarke pouts. He sees it, and before he turns around he leans in close to her ear. “Be good.”

Too turned on to want to be around everyone else, Clarke makes her way back into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Jasper has been feeding her shots like his life depends on it, and Harper’s mixed drinks taste wonderful but they’ll knock you on your ass if you’re not careful. 

With everything that’s happened tonight, Clarke feels like her head is spinning. And it kind of is. Not trusting herself to be able to sit down appropriately, Clarke presses her bottle of water against her chest and leans back onto the refrigerator, closing her eyes. She tries to figure out when she really began telling herself that she wasn’t in love with her best friend, but that’s not easy. 

There have been tons of things over the years that Clarke found herself not being able to think about too much, but she thinks it may have been the night of senior prom when her parents grounded her and didn’t let her go. Bellamy went with a girl named Gina that he met over Christmas break, and Clarke had FaceTimed him to walk him through how to tie a tie because his mom wasn’t home. He looked nice that night, and Clarke was glad to see him smiling so much. She thought she wouldn’t hear from him until the next day, but he showed up at her house just after midnight with some cheap vodka and some shitty, b-grade horror movies. It was a nice night, and even though it was something they had done before, that night felt a little different to her. But, after that night, they didn’t bring it up and whenever Clarke was feeling down, Bellamy always showed up with alcohol and movies. It was their thing after that. _It’s been three years._

Electricity flows through her body and she opens her eyes, blinking against the kitchen light as she looks at Bellamy. _Years skirting around each other, and all it took was five minutes during a car ride._ She smiles softly at him.

“Who won?”

“Hard to tell. Broke them up then they high fived and passed out in a couple of pool chairs.”

“Mmm.” Clarke brings her bottle of water up to her lips and takes a sip, her eyes fluttering closed until he speaks again.

“Come on, you need to lay down.”

She looks up at him. “Carry me.” 

Bellamy snorts as he walks forward, taking the cap of her bottle out of her hands and screwing it back onto the bottle as she watches him. Then, he keeps his eyes glued to hers as he bends down and placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back as she wraps one around his neck. He’s carried her to bed before, and whenever the party is at his house he always puts her in his room even though he ends up sleeping on the couch because of it. 

Clarke rests her head against his shoulder as he walks towards the hall, and no one gives them a second glance. Bellamy takes care of people, especially the ones he cares about, and he’s always taken care of Clarke. When she’s sick, he brings her food; when she gets her period, he shows up with ice cream; when she has a fight with her mom, he keeps her company...and she does the same thing for him. Whenever his days become too much and he feels like there’s nothing he can do, she cooks him dinner and talks to him, and sometimes he’ll fall asleep with his head in her lap while she runs her fingers through his hair. 

Really, it’s no surprise that they’re here right now, and she sees that now, but the other reason why they’re here has her trying not to squirm in his arms. When he reaches his bedroom door, Clarke turns the handle as Bellamy toes it open with his foot. The lamp is still on, so Clarke can see everything in his room as Bellamy places her softly onto his bed. 

“I’ll go get you some water and Tylenol,” he murmurs, and Clarke nods her head. 

He locks the door as he leaves, and Clarke lays in his bed for a few seconds before deciding that if she’s going to bed, then so is he. She rolls out of bed and walks towards his dresser, looking for one of his shirts to change into so she can get out of her dress. There’s a few to choose from, but the one that she opts for is his Acadiana soccer shirt. She’s always liked it ever since he got it, since it’s black and blue, but he never wanted her wearing it for some reason. 

Clarke places her dress on the back of his desk chair and crawls back into the bed, acting like she never left. _It shouldn’t take him too long to come back_. She begins to wonder if this is it, the time that it’s really going to happen, or if there will still be some teasing before she gets what she wants. She starts to wonder…

Five minutes later and Bellamy still hasn’t come back with the water or the aspirin. And it’s not like Clarke can just go find him because, one, she doesn’t want to put her dress back on and, two, she really wants him to see her half naked in his bed. Sighing, she begins to play with the tag on one of his pillows while she waits. 

Another five minutes go by, and Clarke is getting impatient. She’s spent pretty much her entire time in his room thinking about what he might do to her, and now she’s horny with the guy she wants nowhere to be seen. _What’s taking him so long?_ She can’t hear anything over the steady beat of music being played, and doesn’t even try to figure out who’s voice is who’s. 

Laying there, Clarke’s hand begins to play with the waistband of her underwear.. Normally, she wouldn’t touch herself when she’s expecting someone else to want to do it, but if Bellamy’s not coming back, then...decision made, Clarke slips her hand into her underwear and runs her finger along her slit. She’s really wet, but it’s not surprising. She’s been turned on since she walked through the door. 

When she drinks, she gets horny, and considering that this night has been solely dedicated to making Bellamy horny, she’s not sure how she’s lasted so long without begging him to touch her. She coats her fingers in her arousal and begins rubbing slow circles on her clit. She isn’t going to need much, she can already feel her climax building, but the idea of thinking what Bellamy’s hands would feel like...she moves down to her entrance and slips one, then two fingers in and pumps them in and out. They’re not long enough to reach the part of her that some of the other people she’s been with know how to touch, but when she imagines Bellamy’s fingers inside of her, she clenches.

“Clarke, you awake?” The door opens and Clarke immediately draws her hands out of her underwear, feeling the wetness drag across her lower stomach as she watches Bellamy walk through the door. When he looks at her, something about him shifts, and she figures he must know she was doing something. Her face feels like it’s on fire, and the heat has spread down to her chest, something he doesn’t seem to miss. “Come here.”

Clarke blinks at him. The tone of his voice doesn’t leave any room for argument, but she feels like she’s stuck to the bed and can’t move. Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest, drawing himself up to his full height as he looks at her. “Come here, Clarke.”

Gulping, Clarke moves the covers aside with her right hand, trying not to get her arousal on his blankets and also trying to not let him see how wet her fingers are. When she reaches the place in front of him, Clarke has to turn her head to look up at him. Gone is the Bellamy Blake who carried her to bed ten minutes ago, and in his place is the guy she’s only heard stories about in passing. 

“What were you doing?” His voice is low, and his eyes are dark, and Clarke is pretty sure if he keeps looking at her with that much intensity she’s going to combust. Her mouth works but nothing comes out of it, and Bellamy doesn’t say anything. She clears her throat, but that doesn’t really help. “Were you touching yourself?”

 _There’s no point in lying_. She bites at her lower lip and nods. “Mhm.” 

His gaze travels to her left hand, and where she’s been trying to hide it from view. When his eyes find hers again, he uncrosses his arms from in front of his chest and reaches down, grabbing her left wrist and bringing her hand up to his face. Of all the things she was thinking he might do, somehow him slipping her two wet fingers into his mouth while keeping eye contact with her was not something she was expecting. She draws in a sharp breath, and his tongue dips between her two fingers before circling around both of them. Her eyelids droop as she watches him, and she can feel a wetness beginning to coat the inside of her thighs. When he’s done, he slides her fingers out of his mouth and places his free hand on her hip, pulling her against his chest.

“Only bad girls touch themselves without permission, and I told you to be good.”

 _God, it’s happening_. “But you left me, and I didn’t think you were coming back.”

“Have I ever left you?” 

“No, but—”

“Then why did you touch yourself?”

“Because, I’ve been horny all night, daddy.” She pouts and looks up at him through her eyelashes. “I wanted to come.”

“Do you think you deserve to now?” _Would he really not let me?_ Clarke whimpers. She needs to come almost as much as she just needs his hands on her.

“Yes.”

“Really? Because I don’t think you’ve been good at all tonight.” Bellamy’s head dips down as he kisses her jawline. “You’ve been teasing me, baby.” He moves lower and kisses the top of her neck, and her eyes flutter closed. “Walking around in that pretty dress you wore for me.” Clarke clutches at the material of his shirt. “Letting others touch what's mine.” He sucks at her pulse point and Clarke cries out as her pussy clenches around nothing. 

“Daddy,” she whimpers, and Bellamy sucks harder. It’s probably going to leave a mark, but she likes the idea of knowing that he wants people to know she’s taken. 

“Maybe I should tease you how you’ve been teasing me,” he murmurs against her skin as he moves to nibble at her earlobe. 

“Daddy, please.” She’s panting now, and she was already so close before she touched herself, and now it’s almost painful. Her cunt aches for something, for _him_ , and she’s going to make sure she gets it. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“Um…” What does she want? She wants a lot of things right now, but she’s not sure what he’s willing to give her. “Kiss me.”

Apparently Bellamy doesn’t have to be asked twice, because the force at which he kisses her nearly causes her body to go backwards, but his hand cups the back of her head and Clarke melts into him. He tastes like spearmint and mouthwash, and she wonders if maybe he was getting ready to come back to her when she thought he had forgotten about her. He licks into her mouth, and Clarke tangles her fingers into his hair and pulls him closer. The few times she’s wondered what it would be like to kiss Bellamy, she never thought he would consume her like this. It’s something she’s never felt with anyone else, but, then again, no one else has ever made her feel this small.

His hand on her hip slides down and grips her thigh, hooking it on his hip and allowing her to grate against his pants. Her underwear is thin and silky, and that compared to the roughness of his jeans causes her to moan into his mouth. The hand that’s holding the back of her head moves down her body and grips her other leg, hoisting her up so she can wrap herself around his waist as he walks them towards the bed. 

He still lays her down gently, but the difference this time is that he follows after her and Clarke pulls him close to her as they kiss. She loves the feeling of his body pressing into hers, and the way his hips move against her seemingly on their own as he kisses her along her jaw. It feels so good, and she can feel herself building up again, but it’s not enough. Bellamy’s hand moves under the hem of her shirt and his fingers graze the underside of her breast, causing her arch up into him. She needs more, and she must make some sort of noise because Bellamy shifts on the bed.

“What do you need, princess?”

“I need—” She tries to form a coherent thought, but it’s hard. “I need your hands,” she pants, “I need you to finger me, Daddy, please.”

“Is that what you need? You need daddy’s hands?” Clarke pouts and nods her head frantically, hoping he understands just how much she needs him. His hand covers her entire center, and it sends a new wave of pleasure through her body. “You’re soaked.”

“Mhm…” Clarke tries to move against his hand, but his the weight of his leg draping over hers stops her movements.

“Is this what you were trying to tell me?” He runs his fingers over the wet fabric of her underwear, and all coherency is leaving her body, so she only nods her head. “You poor thing.” Clarke opens her eyes to look at him, and tugs her underwear down her legs and she kicks them all the way off. When she’s done, he runs his finger through her wetness, and she whimpers at how much bigger his hands are than hers. “Daddy’s got you.” 

He slips one of his fingers into her entrance and Clarke moans. Just one is nearly the size of two of hers, and he pumps his one finger out of her a couple of times before adding a second one. Even with having used her vibrator the day before, his fingers stretch her out, and she buries her face into his neck. His words “Daddy’s got you” echo in her mind, and she knows that he’s right. Daddy’s always got her. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” she mouths at his neck until his palm moves against her clit, and it causes her to bite down at the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Her climax washes over her in a tidal wave, and she can’t think of anything other than the fact that Bellamy’s fingers are inside of her and that he just made her come harder than she ever has before.

When she’s thoroughly worked through her comedown, Bellamy presses a kiss to her temple. “Good girl.” She sighs into his chest, but the feel of his dick pressing into her hip catches her attention and she reaches down to grab him.

Bellamy’s hand catches hers, and he stops her before she can touch his jeans. “Uh uh.” She pouts at him. “You can’t touch without permission.”

“But, daddy,” Clarke moves her hand out of his grasp and places it on his shoulder, moving him onto his back and down onto the pillows, “don’t you want to feel me?” She straddles his hips and moves her hips against the bulge in his pants. She’s still sensitive from her orgasm, but she has to admit that seeing Bellamy trying to hold himself back is really fucking hot. To persuade him more, Clarke grabs the hem of the shirt she’s wearing and pulls it off. His hands travel from her hips up to her breasts, and he runs his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to moan.

“What princess wants, princess gets, right?” Bellamy raises one of his eyebrows at her and she smiles at him. In one swift movement, she goes from being on top to being pinned to the bed with Bellamy’s hands holding hers above her head. “We’re going to have to work on you following directions.” 

Clarke hums, and Bellamy smiles as he pulls back and tugs his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. When he settles back on top of her, her boobs flatten against his chest, and it’s just how she expected it to feel. Where she’s soft curves and pale skin, Bellamy is hard muscle and tanned, something she’s always been envious of. Then, he kisses her, and Clarke lets herself get lost in her best friend. He nibbles at her lower lip and when she gasps, his tongue finds hers. _He definitely knows what he’s doing_. 

He breaks away from her lips and begins making a trail of kisses towards her chest, but she can’t help it when she says, “Daddy, I need you.”

“What do you need, baby?” He sucks one of her breasts into his mouth and Clarke moans, her eyelids closing. 

“I—I need…” she trails off as Bellamy sucks harder, and then he switches to the other and does the same thing. “I need you to fuck me, daddy.”

“Is that what my pretty girl needs?” He kisses the valley between her breasts and she watches him.

“I want to make me yours. I need you inside of me, daddy.”

When he looks up at her, the look from earlier is back, and she shivers. He pushes himself up and pops open the button on his jeans while she watches. She’s lying on his bed completely naked, but instead of being shy, like how she was with Finn, the way he looks at her makes her feel adored. When he kicks off his pants, he settles back in between her legs and the tip of his cock brushes against her clit, causing her to jump slightly. 

He kisses her sweetly, and Clarke finds herself clutching at him desperately. All of their experiences together have led them to this moment, and all of them play through her mind as she kisses him. All of the late nights, the arguments, the comfort that they’ve brought to one another, the fun times...Bellamy runs the tip through her slickness then positions himself at her entrance, and Clarke wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes into her.

 _He’s so big_. As her body stretches to accommodate him, she can feel tears spring to her eyes. He kisses her as he pushes further into her, and it’s like a sensory overload. The smell of his shampoo, the taste of him, the feeling of his body against hers...it’s so much, and Clarke wonders if it was like this for the other girls. When he presses all the way into her, Clarke clenches around him and, for the first time that night, Bellamy moans into her mouth. If that’s not the hottest thing she’s ever experienced then she doesn’t know what is. 

He cradles her head in one of his hands while the other grips her ass, and she moves her hips up to meet his. “You feel so good, baby. So good around my cock.” He kisses her neck and Clarke mewls. “So beautiful, too.”

“Daddy,” Clarke grabs Bellamy’s face and brings his lips back to hers. “You’re so good to me.”

His hips move faster and Clarke cries out at the sensation. “You’re mine,” he growls into her neck, and Clarke clenches around him, hard.

“I’m yours,” she murmurs.

“Say it again, baby. I want to hear you.” 

“I’m yours, daddy. I’ve always been yours.” Bellamy curses as snaps his hips into hers, and Clarke whimpers as she pulls him towards her.

“I need you to come for me, princess.” Bellamy’s voice is completely wrecked, and Clarke is too far gone to try and make any coherent words. “You want to come for daddy, don’t you? Come around my cock, baby.”

A moan tears itself from Clarke’s throat as she clenches around him, and she’s vaguely aware of Bellamy murmuring things to her, but she can’t hear anything over the pounding in her ears, and feeling of bliss spreading throughout her body. He moves against her a couple of more times until he’s all the way in her and she can feel him come inside of her as he kisses her shoulder, and it triggers a smaller orgasm that leaves Clarke shaking in his arms.

Clarke can still hear the sound of the party going on at the other end of the house, but right now she and Bellamy are in their own little world, locked away in his room. Away from everyone and everything. She holds him to her as they both get their breathing under control, she runs her nails over his back, loving when his muscles jump under fingertips. After...she’s not entirely sure how long, Bellamy props himself over her and she pulls him in for a sweet kiss. 

“Are you okay?” He asks as he leans into her hand that’s cupping the side of his face.

“You just gave me mindblowing sex and you’re asking if I’m okay?” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy smiles softly at her. 

“Just making sure.” He kisses her palm then smirks. “Mindblowing, huh?”

“Oh god, another thing to feed your ego,” She rolls her eyes, but she can’t fight the smile that makes its way onto her face. As she looks at him, her heart flips at how soft he is. “I’m sorry for trying to make you jealous.”

“Trying? I wanted to rip Cillian’s hands off.” Clarke laughs, but one look at Bellamy’s face and she knows he’s telling the truth. “I’m sorry for thinking you were making fun of me for my kink.”

“Your kink is my kink.” Clarke smiles, and Bellamy laughs lightly.

“I think I’ve figured that out.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb rubbing against her cheekbone. 

As she looks at him, Clarke knows that she can’t leave this room without telling Bellamy how she feels. He has to know, and, after that, she’s pretty sure he feels the same way. “I’m in love with you, Bellamy.”

“Thank god, because I’m in love with you, too.” Bellamy smiles, and Clarke’s heart threatens to expand out of her chest. She giggles, and he wraps her up in his arms and rolls her over to where she’s laying on his chest while he kisses her. “What took us so long?”

“We’re both too stubborn for our own good.”

“Yeah, we are” Bellamy’s runs over her back and she shivers. “But now that you’re mine, I’m never letting you go.”

“Like I would go anywhere.” Clarke continues to smile as she leans down and gives him another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done! This was my first time writing something like this, so if you liked it/hated it/have any tips/anything really then I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!  
> Xx


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I obviously can't control myself, here you go!

The sound of everyone milling around outside is what Clarke hears as she opens her eyes. She’ll never know why, but sleeping on the couch at the guys’ house always makes her feel well rested. Though, not as rested as sleeping with Bellamy wrapped around her. That’s still number one. 

“Clarke! Are you up yet?” Octavia’s voice calls from the back door and Clarke raises her hand. “Come on, everyone is going to be here in thirty minutes and we still need to get the table set up.”

“Where are the guys?”

“They ran to the store so it’s just us girls. Harper and Emori are washing it off.” 

Sighing, Clarke stretches out on the cushions then rolls off the couch and stands. Since school is starting the following week, they’re having their back to school party. Clarke has to admit, she never thought they’d have this many parties when they got to college.

When Clarke walks out onto the back patio, she realizes that a lot has been done since she decided to take a nap, and she feels kind of bad about it, but she didn’t exactly get much sleep last night. She helps Octavia spread out the table cover and tape it down then starts bringing the food out of the kitchen and placing it onto the table. This might be the last party they have for a while where they invite more people than the house can reasonably hold, so they’re trying to go out with a bang.

Once the table is set up and the girls are content with how everything looks, Clarke lets Raven and everyone else drag her into one of the rooms so they can change into their swimsuits. They went shopping about a month ago, and she’s been wanting to wear the blue one that she got, but she’s not entirely sure how Bellamy will react if he sees her wearing it around everyone. It’s navy blue with white polka dots, and as soon as she saw it, she absolutely had to get it. It reminds her of the dress she wore the night they finally admitted everything, so, yeah, she had to get it.

“Oh, Bellamy is going to murder anyone who looks at you if you put that on.” Harper raises her eyebrows as she looks at the swim suit in Clarke’s hands. “But, that’s the point, isn’t it?”

“You could say that.” Clarke grins. 

None of their friends had realized that something happened that night at the party, except Wells, so Clarke and Bellamy had fun trying to see what all they could get away with before someone said something. It took everyone about a month and that was only because they walked in on Clarke and Bellamy making out in the kitchen when they were supposed to be cooking dinner. Everyone was simultaneously surprised and not, because, as they put it, they thought that the two of them would never figure it out but already acted like they dated anyway.

With how much she wants to see Bellamy’s reaction, Clarke doesn’t second guess putting on the swimsuit and Emori ties it for her before she slips on her cover up. Once she finishes putting some sunscreen on, she takes one last look in the mirror before making her way back out into the living room just in time to hear a vehicle pull up in the driveway. 

As the door opens, Clarke can hear Bellamy’s deep voice when everyone files in, and her body feels like it’s being drawn to him. It always does, and she’s realized that it always has. He’s always been the person her eyes find as soon as she walks into a room, and she’s always wanting to be around him. Or sitting on him. Or under him. Whatever she can get with where they are at the time. Three months together and she’s still acting like a love-struck fool.

“There’s my beautiful girlfriend,” Bellamy hums as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist while placing a kiss to her neck. “How was your nap?”

“Good.” Clarke leans back into his chest. “I missed you though.”

“You were asleep, I’m sure you didn’t even realize I was gone.”

“I always know when you’re gone,” she murmurs, and Bellamy kisses her on the cheek. 

“I missed you, too.” 

“Ugh, get out of the kitchen.” Octavia scrunches up her face and swats at them. “We have food in here and you’re contaminating it with your cooties.”

“Didn’t I have to break you and Lincoln up last week because the two of you were making out in here?” Clarke raises her eyebrows and Bellamy groans and buries his face in her neck.

“Please, for the love of god, don’t tell me that.” 

“Same situation here, Bell. I don’t want to see it either.” Octavia grabs a tray of hotdogs and makes her way back out into the yard and Clarke laughs. 

“She has a point.”

“Mmm…” Bellamy’s hold tightens around her waist. “Let’s not talk about her and Lincoln right now. Is this a new swimsuit?”

“Yeah, I bought it for you.”

“Then does that mean I get to see it?” Bellamy’s hand travels down her side and towards the hem of her cover up, but Clarke laces her fingers with his.

“Not yet.” 

“Something tells me you’re going to be a handful today.” His breath is hot against her ear, and goosebumps form on her skin. “I want you to be good.”

Clarke hums and turns her face to where she’s close to his ear. “Aren’t I always good, daddy?”

“You know you’re not.”

“But you like it when I’m bad.” She nips at his earlobe and he laughs. 

“Yeah, I do.” He spins her around in his arms and kisses her, pressing her body into his. 

“Quit sucking each other’s faces off and help me get this speaker outside!” Murphy calls, and the two of them break apart, laughing. 

“We have a party to start.” Bellamy brings up her hand and kisses the back of it. “Let’s go.” 

Everyone shows up not long after, and there’s a lot of complaining how no one wants classes to start, and Clarke agrees. Still feeling a little tired, Clarke follows Raven to the pool chairs and sprawls out on one while Raven takes the one beside her.

“Is it bad that I just want to lay here?” Raven asks, and Clarke smiles.

“I have no problem with that.” Clarke finds Bellamy in the crowd and watches him start to place the food on the barbecue pit. _Damn, he looks good._ Bellamy looks up at her and she grins, causing him to do the same. 

“You guys are sickenly adorable,” Raven groans.

“I could say the same about you and Wells.”

“True.”

Clarke settles into the chair and lets her eyes close. It’s not as sunny as it was the day before, but it’s warm enough to where Clarke feels relaxed. Her undergrad career is almost over, so she needs as much relaxing as she can get before she starts her senior year.

“I wonder what she’s doing here.” 

Clarke opens her eyes, wondering how long it’s been since she closed them, and turns her head towards Raven before looking to where her friend is looking. Bellamy is standing near the barbecue pit with Miller and Atom, and Roma is standing next to him. Clarke moves her sunglasses down her nose and looks at them over the rims. She’s seen Roma around campus a few times over the years, but as far as she knows, no one still talks to her out of their friend group. As she continues watching, Bellamy says something and Roma laughs, placing her hand on Bellamy’s arm. And, if that wasn’t enough, Clarke watches as Roma places her other hand on his other bicep and squeezes. _Excuse you._ A pang Spears Clarke’s chest, but she tries to push it away.

“What’s going on? Why is Roma here?” Octavia appears beside her chair, but Clarke doesn’t look away from the sight in front of her.

“I’d like to know, too,” Clarke sighs. 

“Want me to go say something?”

“No, I have it handled.” Clarke smiles at the other girl, and Octavia smirks.

“Make him suffer.”

“I plan on it.”

“Here we go.” Clarke glances at Raven then back to her boyfriend and one of his old flings. _And he told me to be good._

Clarke stands, and she can see Raven watching her out of the corner of her eye as she pulls her cover up over her head and throws it onto her chair then stretches. Bellamy hasn’t seen her in the swimsuit yet, but she can see some of the other guys around them watching her, so she knows Bellamy must be watching her, too. 

“Can you pass me that sun lotion?” Clarke points at the bottle next to Raven’s chair and her friend smirks. 

“Do I even want to know what’s about to happen?”

“Yep, and you should tell Wells, too. He’ll be sad that he’s going to miss it.” 

Clarke pops the lid open on the sunscreen and puts some in her hands so she can start covering her arms. For what she has in mind, she’s going to need someone who isn’t exactly afraid of Bellamy, but someone who knows how much Bellamy watches her. One thing that people came to understand very quickly, is that Clarke Griffin is Bellamy’s, and Bellamy is hers, and if anyone tries to get between that, then it’s not going to end well. The next time Clarke saw Cillian after that first night, he tried dancing with her again and when he didn’t get the message, Bellamy came out of nowhere and the two of them got into a fight. Nobody touches Clarke, but if someone touches Bellamy...let’s just say Clarke is one to get even rather than trying to fight.

She works the lotion into her right arm, then her left, making her way down her front and down her legs. She doesn’t try to make a thing out of putting lotion on her chest, but she does try to subtly imitate how Bellamy touches her. If only to get his attention. When she’s done, she sits on her chair and looks around the backyard. She can see Bellamy watching her, but she pretends not to notice.

“Hey, Roan!” The guy turns around. “Can you get my back, please?” She smiles sweetly at him, and Roan smirks as he walks towards her. 

“Sure.” Grinning, Clarke hands over the bottle and lays down on her stomach. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just go over there and stake your claim rather than trying to get him jealous?”

“Possibly,” she agrees, “but he’s a big boy and if he wants to stand there and let her flirt with him or come over and here and finish this job then that’s up to him.”

“Except, you know he’s not going to do that,” Raven chimes in, and Clarke moves her sunglasses down to look at her friend.

“Nope, but that’s what I’m counting on.”

“I’m getting the impression that you’re going to have more things in mind,” Roan says, and Clarke chuckles.

“You could say that.”

Roan’s hands are large, possibly larger than Bellamy’s, but they don’t feel right to Clarke. Bellamy can turn her on with one touch, and nothing will ever feel as good as him, but she just wants the sunscreen rubbed onto her back right now and that’s what’s getting done. 

“You’re done.” Roan pats her side and Clarke rolls onto her side to look up at him.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He winks, and Clarke chances a glance at Bellamy. She can see his jaw working, and even though he’s not openly staring at her, she can see him watching out of the corner of his eye. Unbothered, Clarke turns and settles back on her stomach.

“He looks pissed,” Raven mumbles, and Clarke smiles.

“Good. I am, too.”

There’s still an ache in her chest as Clarke closes her eyes and tries not to think about the fact that Roma seems to be trying to get Bellamy back into bed with her, and instead focuses on what she can do to make him realize that if he’s going to be bad, then she is, too. Clarke lays there for a little while longer, but the need to know what’s happening now becomes too much and Clarke turns back around. 

Roma is showing Bellamy something on her phone, which is fine, until she holds it up in front of the two of them and smiles. _You have got to be kidding me._ Suppressing her groan, Clarke stands and looks at Raven, who seems like she has tickets to the best show she’s ever seen. 

“Alright, we’re dancing.”

“We are?” Raven arches an eyebrow at her. 

“Yep, lets go.” 

Raven grins as she stands and follows Clarke to where other people have begun dancing in the yard. Monty is in charge of the music, so Clarke walks up to him and smiles.

“Give me something to dance to, Monty.”

“Oh no,” Monty shakes his head, “I am not getting in the middle of this.”

“Then hand me the controls and you won’t have to.”

Monty hands her his phone and Clarke starts going through his music playlist. She has a few songs that could work, but there’s one in particular that she really wants to play. After a second, “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC begins to play through the speakers and she grins. She gave Bellamy a strip dance to this song on the Fourth of July. 

Raven is looking at her with amusement when she turns around, and Clarke shrugs. They’ve both danced to this song more than Clarke can count, so this won’t be anything new. Raven holds out her hand and Clarke takes it as Raven holds their joined hands above her head and walks them towards the “dance floor.” 

Emori and Harper join them, and Octavia cheers them on from Lincoln’s lap. Clarke threads her fingers through her hair and spins around as the chorus comes, making sure to look at Bellamy from behind her shades. Roma isn’t anywhere to be seen, and Bellamy seems to be intent on watching her, oblivious to everything else around him. _Good._ There’s also a few other people watching, too, including Miller, but he seems like he’s enjoying Bellamy getting even more pissed. 

The way she dances isn't anywhere near the strip tease that she did for him, but it seems to be enough to have him squirming in his spot. The girls decide that the finale of their song is going to be them all jumping into the pool, and Clarke laughs as she jumps in. The water is cooler than she thought it would be, but after laying in the sun for so long, she doesn’t mind. All of them laugh when they surface, and Octavia appears with her phone. 

“Say ‘hotties’!” 

“Hotties!” 

That sends them into another round of laughter, then Clarke decides it's time to go inside and, if Bellamy knows what’s good for him, he’ll follow her. She lifts herself out of the water, and takes her time wringing the water out of her hair before grabbing a towel off the table near the door and wrapping it around her. There doesn’t seem to be anyone in the house, which is better for Clarke. 

As she makes her way towards the bathroom, she notices that the light is on and the door opens when she’s halfway down the hall. Roma steps out in a black bikini with a towel over her arm and she smiles when she sees Clarke.

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey.” Clarke smiles politely as she walks around the other girl. She doesn’t linger in case Roma tries to talk to her, and even though she knows it isn’t the other girl’s fault, she can’t help but resent her a little. 

Still, Roma calls: “Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Clarke turns around and smiles, but she really wants Roma gone before Bellamy comes in.

“Does Bellamy have a girlfriend?”

The pain that’s been lingering in Clarke’s chest expands, and she has to fight the urge to tear up. _Right._ A lump threatens to form in her throat, but she swallows over it. “You’ll have to ask him.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” 

Clarke doesn’t wait to turn around, trying to push her feelings away. The memory from freshman year plays through her head, and tears begin to form, but she blinks them away.

_It was years ago. It was years ago. It was years ago._

She uses the bathroom then runs her fingers through her hair while she waits for Bellamy. She can hear voices coming from down the hall, one unmistakably Bellamy’s, and when the footsteps stop at the bathroom, she opens the door. Bellamy is standing in front of her with his sunglasses pushed up on his head and a dark look in his eyes that makes her want to jump on him and slap him upside the head at the same time. Without saying anything, Bellamy places his hand on her hip and guides her back into the bathroom as he shuts and locks the door behind him. 

“Princess,” he breathes, and dips his head to kiss her, but she turns her face and he kisses her cheek. 

“You’ve been bad.” When he pulls back to look at her, she glares. Her sadness being replaced with anger. “You told me to be good then you turn around and flirt with someone right in front of me and all of our friends.”

“I wasn’t flirting with her. Do you think I would do that to you?” 

“I saw it with my own eyes, Bellamy! Then she _asked me_ if you had a fucking girlfriend! What does that sound like to you?” Bellamy’s lips part and his eyes go wide, but before he can say anything, Clarke jabs her finger into his chest. “She was flirting with you, and you didn’t say anything. She touched you, and you didn’t move away from her.”

“Clarke—”

“And she—” tears spring to Clarke’s eyes and even though she tries to pull them back, they slip down her cheeks. 

_And you were hers before you were mine_. That’s what it all comes down to, even if Clarke didn’t want to admit it before. Before Roma asked if he was taken. That’s what hurts nearly as much as that question. Knowing that even though this is all new for her, it’s not new for him, and there’s nothing Clarke can do to change it. 

“And she what?” Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest, and Clarke has to force her body to not respond to how he’s standing. It’s like it’s been conditioned at this point even though it’s only been three months. Bellamy standing straight with his arms over his chest means something is about to happen, but this isn’t one of those times. “And she what, Clarke?”

Still tearing up, Clarke bites at her bottom lip to try and keep it from trembling. She and Bellamy have an honesty policy, they always have, even though it’s not like they can’t tell when the other is lying anyway. 

“And she was yours before I was.”

The tears fall down her cheeks freely, and Bellamy uncrosses his arms. “Clarke.” His arms wrap around her, and Clarke hates how she still buries her face into his neck even though he’s part of the reason why she’s crying. 

She’s not sure how long they stand there, but eventually they sink down to the floor with Bellamy pulling her into his lap as he holds her. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs into her hair. “I was just trying to be nice, I didn’t realize I was flirting with her.”

“You used to flirt with anything that moves.” Clarke points out, even though she’s still crying. “But I guess I get it. She used to be me.” 

“No, she didn’t.” Bellamy shifts, but Clarke keeps looking at one of the tiles on the floor. “Hey, look at me.” When she doesn’t, he places two fingers under her chin and turns her face towards his. “No one has ever been you. And that thing with Roma, it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t anywhere close to this.”

“I heard her in the union our freshman year,” Clarke mumbles, “she was talking to Bree and said that ever since _Fifty Shades_ came out she’s been wanting to “try it,” and when Bree asked who she did it with she said you.” Bellamy’s hold tightens around her, but he says nothing. “After a while, I forgot about it, but then that day in the car I remembered. And I didn’t think about it after that first night, but seeing her here, and with you, I remembered that this isn’t any different than the other girls.”

“Please, stop saying that.” Bellamy lowers his head to look at her. “This, what we have, it’s nothing like any of the others. You have to know that.” Clarke shrugs and begins running her finger along the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t love them, Clarke, and the only person I’ve ever called baby is you. Those times—it was fun, yeah, but it’s nowhere near how I feel with you. You challenge me, and you keep me wondering what you’re going to do next because, god, you love giving me trouble but I love it so much. What I have with you is a million times better than what I’ve had, and what I can get. You mean absolutely everything to me, and I’m sorry that I made you think otherwise.”

“You still flirted with her.” 

“I know, and me being a dumbass isn’t an excuse. I just thought I was trying to be nice.” 

“You still let her touch you.” 

“I know.” Bellamy hangs his head. “I wasn’t sure what to do, and I didn’t want to be rude and walk away, but next time I will.” 

“What makes you think there will be a next time?” Clarke raises one of her eyebrows, and she can see worry in his eyes. 

“Because even though I’m an idiot, I can tell when I’ve fucked up, and I fucked up today. Majorly. And I want to make it up to you.”

She knows he loves her, just as she loves him, but she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to handle him accidentally flirting with someone else. “How?”

“Whatever the hell you want.” He leans forward and kisses her cheek. “I want to show how good I can be.” 

The words strike a cord within her, and Clarke clutches at his shirt. Only Bellamy has ever been able to turn her on this quickly. She presses their foreheads together as her grip on his shirt tightens, and she tries to get closer to him.

“You want to be good for me, daddy?” She whispers, and Bellamy’s hold on her tightens.

“God, yes.” 

Clarke moves so she’s straddling his lap then kisses him. _Maybe Roan was right and I should’ve just gone up and claimed him._ Bellamy keeps his hands on her hips, and even though Clarke wishes he would wrap her up like he usually does, his words echo in her mind. _I want to show you how good I can be_. Testing that out, Clarke rolls her hips against him, and instead of the growl that he usually gives before moving her, he moans and his grip on her tightens, but that’s it.

“Bed.” She whispers against his lips, and Bellamy wastes no time maneuvering the two of them so he can stand with Clarke still wrapped around his waist. When he enters the hallway, she can hear the party that’s going on outside, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone in the house, which is for the best. Bellamy pushes the door to his bedroom open and sets Clarke down before him, his hands settling on her hips. 

When they pull apart, Bellamy stands there and Clarke realizes that, _oh yeah, I’m the one in charge right now._ He’s looking at her expectantly, and Clarke bites at her lower lip as she thinks about what she wants to do. After a moment, her hands grip the hem of his shirt, and she pulls it up.

“You won’t need this.”

Bellamy pulls it off the rest of the way and then continues to look at her expectantly. _What to do...what to do…_ She thinks about all of the possibilities, and decides that she can’t ask him to go down on her, since he would do that in a heartbeat without her even asking, but he does like touching her…

“You won’t need these either.” Clarke reaches out and grabs the waistband of his swim trunks and pulls him closer to her as she undoes them. The way he looks at her sets her body on fire, and she can see the apology behind his eyes. She knows he loves her, and she knows him well enough to know that he isn’t a cheater when he’s in a relationship, but earlier...he needs to know who he belongs to. 

“Bed,” she says once his trunks fall to the floor, and Bellamy smirks as he walks towards his bed and sits on it.

Clarke looks at him from the foot of it, then reaches behind her and tugs at the strings on her bikini top. The top springs up from covering her boobs and she relishes in the relief she feels at not having the strings cutting into her skin anymore. Then, she keeps eye contact with Bellamy as she pushes her bottoms down and steps out of them, then walks towards bed, getting ready to crawl on top of him. 

“I think you need to lay down,” she murmurs, rubbing her hands up his calves and towards his thighs. 

Again, Bellamy does as he’s told and lays back, and Clarke loves the question on his face. Her hands travel up further, gently raking her nails across his skin as she goes, and Bellamy sinks further into the mattress. She’s excited to see what happens. 

Clarke positions herself between his legs and wraps her hand around his cock, watching Bellamy through her eyelashes. He’s insanely hard, and she wonders if her being in charge turns him on as much as him being in charge does her. 

“You’re so big, daddy,” she whispers, and his cock jumps in her hand. She kisses the tip of it and Bellamy bites at his lower lip. “Is this all for me?”

“Mhm.” Bellamy continues to bite at his lower lip as he nods his head, and Clarke smiles as she moves her hand a couple of times. She licks her way from the top to the base and back again. His hand comes up to hold the side of her face, and she moves back, pressing it into the mattress.

“No touching.” Bellamy’s eyes fly open at that, and he pouts. “She touched you and now I get to touch you. But you can’t touch me.” He opens his mouth then closes it again, and Clarke smirks as she kisses his tip again, tasting his precome on her lips. 

She loves going down on him because she likes getting to see him fall apart under her, but he always seems to want to go down on her before she can go down on him. _Only with Bellamy would giving him a blowjob be considered a punishment_ , Clarke begins to move her hand more, and when she positions her mouth above him, she can feel him tense up as he expects her to finally take him, but she doesn’t.

“Whose is it?” 

“It’s yours, baby.” 

“Whose?” 

“Yours— _fuck_.” Clarke takes nearly all of him in one go, and she can feel Bellamy’s muscles clench. “God, baby.” 

She hollows her cheeks as she moves up and down, and Bellamy’s breathing changes instantly. She takes her time, starting slow and not using her hand as much, but praises still fall from Bellamy‘s lips. She likes hearing them almost as much as she likes hearing him moan. 

He must have been really turned on, because she can sense he’s getting close sooner than she expected, and she pulls off him. He whines at the loss of contact and looks down at her through half-lidded eyes. _God, he’s hot._ When his breathing evens out a little, Clarke takes him in her mouth again, and instantly Bellamy is back clutching at the sheets. 

This is how it goes for a while. Clarke sucks him to the point of almost coming, but pulls back before he can get too far and waits before taking him again. She can tell he’s getting impatient, and when his hips flex and his dick goes further in her mouth she pulls back then crawls on top of him, sitting on his thighs.

“You don’t like me teasing you, daddy?” 

“Baby,” Bellamy unscrews his eyes to look at her, “you’re killing me.”

“Do you want to come?” She asks, but she already knows the answer. Bellamy’s eyes widen as he nods his head, and Clarke moves forward. She’s not taking him in her, not yet, but she still wants to feel him. 

Clarke presses his cock down with her cunt Bellamy’s eyes flutter shut. She’s really wet after getting him so keyed up, and she grinds against him, covering him with her arousal. She leans forward as she continues to grind on him and bites at his earlobe. 

“You’ve been bad, daddy,” she says, echoing his words from their first night together. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy moans, and Clarke moves to suck at his pulse point. She starts to move her hips harder against him, lifting up to where she can feel the tip of his cock bump against her entrance, but she tilts her hips and avoids it, and his hands come up to grip her hips. 

Clarke stops moving and grabs his hands, bracing them beside his head. “I said no touching.”

“Please, baby,” Bellamy says between pants. “Let me touch you.”

“I don’t think you deserve to.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you?”

“I want to make you feel good,” he pouts.

“This does feel good.” Clarke wiggles on him and lets herself moan a little. She’s so close to coming just from this, she’s not sure how much longer she’ll be able to do it. 

“Please,” Bellamy moves his hands to where his fingers link with hers, “let daddy take care of you.” 

Clarke looks down at him, and the way he looks up at her makes her heart soar. “Okay,” she murmurs, and Bellamy wastes no time sitting up and crashing his lips to hers. 

One of his hands comes up to tangle in her hair while the other grabs her ass, and Clarke sighs into his mouth. As much as she’s enjoyed teasing him, she’s really missed his kisses. 

“God, baby,” he pants against her mouth. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“Don’t forget it,” Clarke moans, and Bellamy laughs as he kisses his way down her neck. His hand moves from her hair and comes between them as he positions his cock, then his other hand guides Clarke up so she can take him inside her. 

Her head falls to his shoulder as she sinks down onto him, and her hand fists in his hair. After what she’s done to him, she didn’t realize how badly she needed this. 

“Daddy,” she breathes, and Bellamy’s grip tightens on her.

“Take what you need, baby.” He kisses her shoulder. 

Clarke begins to move and their breaths mingle together as she rests her forehead against his. The way he holds her makes her feel cherished, and the soft kisses he gives her skin pushes her further and further to the edge. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he murmurs, his voice rough. “God, I love you, baby. I love you so much.” At this point, Bellamy sounds so wrecked, and the sound goes straight to Clarke’s pussy, because she did that to him. 

“Who do you belong to?” She pants, looking down at him, and Bellamy’s eyes are wide as he looks up at her.

“I’m yours.” Her eyes flutter closed at the words, and a soft moan pulls itself from her lips. “I’m yours, Clarke.”

His hand moves from holding onto her to between them, and as soon as he applies pressure to her clit, she clenches. “I love you, too,” she whispers. “So much.” 

Clarke presses her lips to his, and on one particular move down, she rolls her hips and hits the sweet spot inside of her, and Bellamy swallows all of her moans as she comes. She can see colors behind her eyelids, and just when she’s sure she can’t keep moving, Bellamy’s hands grip her hips as he moves her himself, and she moans as she feels him spill himself inside of her. 

They both fall back onto the bed with Clarke laying on his chest, and Bellamy’s arms stay wrapped around her, even when she moves to slide off him. They’re both breathing hard, and there’s a layer of sweat covering their bodies, but Clarke doesn’t care. She’s wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms, and that’s all she wants to think about. 

They lay like that long enough for the sweat to dry on their bodies, and Clarke is close to falling asleep when Bellamy kisses her forehead. She smiles as she props her head up on his chest to look at him. 

“Hi,” she murmurs.

“Hi.” He runs his fingers through her hair, slightly scraping her scalp. His eyes are soft as he looks at her, but there’s something tugging the corners of his lips down, and Clarke leans forward to kiss them. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, and Clarke’s heart clenches.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. I just got caught up in—”

“No. Don’t apologize or try to make excuses for me.” His eyebrows furrow together. “You didn't do anything wrong, I was the one who hurt you.”

“Well, I did let Roan put sun lotion on me,” Clarke points out, and Bellamy groans.

“Don’t remind me. That was fucking torture.”

“Why didn’t you stop it?” 

“I knew that you were getting back at me for letting Roma touch me, so I figured I deserved it,” he admits. “I just didn’t realize how much I was hurting you by not stopping it.”

“I think we both need to work on our jealousy.”

“You think?” Bellamy laughs lightly and Clarke does the same.

“Roan told me I should’ve just gone up and kissed you, or “staked my claim,” as he put it. I was stubborn and didn’t want to, but now I realize that, if I had, we could’ve avoided the whole thing in the bathroom.”

“Hey,” Bellamy reaches up and cups the side of her face. “I’m glad you told me that in the bathroom. Like I said, I didn’t realize how much I was hurting you, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Bell.” Clarke smiles at him. “I think we need to work on our stubbornness, too.”

“Me, too.” Bellamy leans forward and gives her a soft, sweet kiss. “Next time one of us does something the other doesn’t like, we’ll be adults and say something. Okay?”

“Okay,” she agrees. 

“On a different note, what you did was really hot,” he grins, and Clarke laughs. “But as much as I liked that, I’m in charge.”

“Can I be in charge every now and then?” She bats her eyelashes at him and smiles sweetly. She can see his mind going back and forth between saying yes and saying no, but she knows he’ll say yes. He always gives her what she wants. 

Once the two of them are dressed again, Bellamy is about to walk out of the room when Clarke grabs him and kisses him one last time. Bellamy smiles at her when they pull apart, then gives her one more chaste kiss.

“You’re it for me. You know that right?”

“I think I might,” Clarke smiles up at him, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the party. 

Their friends all smile at them when they walk outside, but the way Raven, Harper, and Emori are smiling at Clarke makes her stop. “What?”

“The two of you do not know how to be quiet,” Octavia groans. “It’s disgusting.”

“What—”

“Yeah, Roma thought so, too,” Raven grins.

“Yep. She left pretty quick.” Emori starts laughing, and Clarke can feel the heat rise to her face. 

“I didn’t know you had a daddy kink, Blake,” Murphy raises his eyebrows and Bellamy glares at him. 

_Oh god._ “Who—who all…” Clarke trails off. _Do I even want to know?_

Their friends say nothing as they continue to smile at the two of them, and Clarke buries her head against Bellamy’s shoulder as he rubs her back. _Well, there’s nothing that can be done about it now._

Clarke mumbles something about needing a drink then slips out from under Bellamy’s arm and walks towards the ice chest, grabbing her phone from her chair as she goes. When she looks at the screen, there’s a text from Wells. 

_At least I’m not the only one who has to suffer with that knowledge now_

Despite everything, Clarke smiles. She grabs her drink, and picks up one for Bellamy, too, then walks back to where he’s standing. He smiles when he sees her and kisses her temple before pulling her back under his arm. Yeah, they have some things to work on, but they’ll get there. Clarke leans up on her tiptoes and goes to kiss Bellamy’s cheek, but he turns and catches her lips, grinning. 

_Yeah. We got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have a fourth chapter to this fic in the works...but if I DO post more chapters, it would basically just be Bellamy and Clarke at various points after getting together and just having fun lol I'm not sure if I'll make a thing out of posting chapters for this story but if something comes to mind then...we'll see ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	4. Spank Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from now on the chapters after the original story (so after the first two chapters) will have titles relating to what they're about! I also changed the title of Chapter 3 to "Mine" ;)

Clarke flips through the channels on the T.V., watching the clock in the corner as she counts down the minutes until Bellamy is home. She’s thought about this all day so at this point she’s probably soaked through her underwear. She wants to get spanked, and she’s figured out how she’s going to get it. Even though it’s only been three months, she hasn’t done anything remotely close that would warrant Bellamy spanking her, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t frustrate her. 

There’s never a reason for her to touch herself, since she and Bellamy are usually on top of each other most of the time, and then Bellamy is _really_ good at what he does. Her daddy definitely knows how to take care of her. Clarke’s thighs press together and she bites at her bottom lip. _I hope this works_. When there’s only five minutes until he’s supposed to get home, Clarke puts on a movie she knows she’s not going to pay attention to, and takes off her underwear. She wants Bellamy to have an unobstructed view when he walks through the door, and her heart rate picks up as she gets on her knees and rests her upper body on one of her couch pillows.

She’s not supposed to touch herself unless daddy tells her, and she’s not supposed to watch porn so she figured she shouldn’t make it too harsh on herself when it comes to getting her punishment. She closes her eyes as she spreads her knees as far as she can, then she slips a hand under her to cup her center. _God, I am wet_. She tries to think of what Bellamy does, slowly running her fingers through her folds, coating her fingers in her arousal before slipping two fingers inside of her. They’re not nearly as large as two of Bellamy’s fingers, but she’s not exactly trying to get herself off. She just wants daddy to see.

She plays with herself like that for a couple of minutes, but when she hears the lock turn in the front door, she slides her fingers back into her and bites at her bottom lip. She can hear the door opening, Bellamy kicking off his shoes, and then nothing. She realizes that he must be behind her, and she definitely knows he’s had to have seen her by now, but he doesn’t say anything. Clarke opens her eyes, and Bellamy is there, his arms crossed over his chest and a dark look in his eye. _He looks angry_.

“Come here.” His voice is low, and rumbly, and Clarke wonders if he can see her clench at the sound of it. She does as she’s told, crawling off the couch and moving to stand in front of him, but being this close to him makes him seem even more upset. Suddenly, she isn’t as excited as she was. She’s a little worried. _He looks really angry_. “Decided to put a show on for me, princess? Even though you know you’re not supposed to touch yourself.”

Clarke bites at her bottom lip. She wants to tell him no, that she just couldn’t help it and hope that he’ll go easy on her, but she knew what she was doing. When she doesn’t answer, she can see Bellamy’s biceps flex before he motions towards the couch and Clarke walks towards and sits down.

“Did I tell you to sit down?” 

Clarke’s eyes widen as she stands, and she holds her hands together in front of her as she waits. After Bellamy has taken her in for a moment, he walks towards the couch and sits down.

“Take off your shirt.” Clarke bites the inside of her cheek to keep from pouting as she takes off her shirt and throws it on the floor. She likes when he takes off her clothes, and he knows that, so the fact that he had her take off her shirt herself tells her that he’s serious. 

Once the shirt is completely gone, she looks down at him, and Bellamy holds out his hand. When she takes it, he pulls and she falls across him, her ass arched over his lap. His jeans are rough against her body, and the fabric of the couch scraping across her nipples makes her want to gasp.

“Tell me why you touched yourself, baby.” His hand comes up and rubs over her ass, his callouses scraping against her skin. Clarke shivers, and he grips her tight. 

“I don’t know,” she stammers out, and she’s surprised when her voice wavers.

“You don’t know why you were bad?”

“No,” she fibs. But she should have known that Bellamy would see straight through it.

He _tsks_ at her. “You knew exactly what you were doing, baby.” His hand continues to run over her exposed ass, and Clarke rests her forehead against the couch cushion. “Now, because you knew you weren’t supposed to touch yourself and the fact that you lied to me, you need to be punished. I will not be disobeyed.”

 _This is actually happening._ She knew that he would actually spank her, but she didn’t think it would be like this. “I want you to count.” 

Before she can answer, Bellamy’s hand disappears then comes down hard on her left cheek, and Clarke bites her bottom lip to keep from making a sound. “One,” she whispers.

“Since this is your first spanking, I’ll only do eight.” His hand glides over the place he just smacked. _Eight?_ His hand disappears again and Clarke tries to wiggle, but it comes down hard and fast on her other cheek.

“Two.”

Two more smacks come down quickly and Clarke squeaks out their numbers, her eyes beginning to water. _Three. Four_. He isn’t going easy on her. It’s not like the playful things they’ve done, or him tying her down and getting her to come as much as he can before she starts begging him to fuck her. This is a real punishment. _Honestly, what else did I expect?_

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” he murmurs, and Clarke closes her eyes again. She can feel wetness pooling between her legs but she doesn’t know if it’s because he’s complimenting her or the fact that despite her tearing up, she likes him spanking her. “And you’re being so good for me.”

The last four slaps come relatively quickly with Bellamy rubbing his hand over the stinging cheek before moving on to the other one. By the time Clarke says _eight_ , her body feels warm and her ass stings, but then Bellamy’s fingers move through her folds and she whimpers.

“Can you feel how wet you are, baby?” Two of his fingers slide into her easily, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed. “Getting spanked turned you on, didn’t it?” 

“Mhm.” She doesn’t trust her voice to actually speak, and thankfully Bellamy doesn’t ask her to say much more.

“Can you sit up for me?” 

Still sniffling, Clarke pushes herself up onto her hands then sits back against her heels. Her ass stings, and she has to lift up a little so her feet are digging as much into her, but then Bellamy is there opening his arms and Clarke crawls into his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

“Is that what you wanted, princess?” He asks, looking up at her, and Clarke nods her head as his hands run up and down her sides. He tilts his head up and Clarke leans down, pressing their lips together. Hers are wet from her tears, and her nose is running slightly, but Bellamy doesn’t seem to mind.

She can feel him straining against his pants, and even though she wants to grind herself down in his lap, she knows he won’t let her get away with it. Not to mention her ass hurts like hell. They stay like that for at least a few minutes, just kissing each other as Bellamy’s hands roam wherever they can. She knows he must be hurting from how hard he feels under her, but he doesn’t let on to it.

Then, after what feels like an eternity, his hand glides over her ass softly, not hard enough to hurt, and he runs his finger through her folds from behind. Just that simple touch is enough to have Clarke whimpering into his mouth, but when he pulls his hand away more tears spring to her eyes. 

“Daddy,” she pouts at him, and Bellamy keeps his eyes on hers as he sticks his finger into his mouth. He knows it drives her crazy, and it’s taking everything in her to not lean forward and try and clean him up herself.

“Don’t pout, tell me what you want, baby.” Clarke bites at her bottom lip. _Will he fuck me?_ “You took your punishment so well, all you have to do is ask,” he murmurs, and Clarke’s pussy clenches around nothing.

“Will you fuck me, daddy?” She asks, her voice still rough from crying.

“Is that what you want? You want daddy to fuck you?”

“Yes, please.” She whispers, and she notices Bellamy’s eyebrows arch slightly. She never says please immediately, he usually has to get it out of her, unless she’s begging him to do something. And this isn’t exactly her _begging_.

“How do you want me to fuck you, princess? You want my hands, my mouth…” he trails off on purpose, she knows he does, because he wants to hear her say it.

“I want your cock inside me, daddy. Please.”

Bellamy’s eyes darken as he cups the back of her head and brings her in for another kiss, and then she can feel him unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Usually, they’re both naked by the time they actually get around to him sliding inside of her, but Clarke knows this will be quick. _But maybe later..._

His cock springs up between them, and Clarke watches as Bellamy strokes himself a couple of times before his other hand tightens on her thigh and he guides her up. When she sinks down on him, the stretch burns, and she feels like she’s being split in two, her arousal just enough to let him slide into her without it hurting too much. Her head falls forward and rests on his shoulder as he guides her down, and when she reaches the bottom, Bellamy presses his hips into her even more and she gasps. 

The feeling of him moving deeper into her, as well as the feeling of her sore ass scraping across his jeans, is more than she can handle right now, and Clarke grips at Bellamy’s shoulders. Her mouth finds his and she whimpers into it as he begins to move. There’s something about getting fucked right after being spanked that has Clarke incapable of doing much of anything. She feels like putty in Bellamy’s hands as he moves her to match his thrusts, and Clarke _loves it_. 

“That’s it, baby,” he pants into her skin. “You like me moving you, don’t you? My beautiful girl.”

“Daddy,” Clarke whines, and her mouth finds his again. 

She doesn’t know what exactly has gotten into her, but she can’t seem to get enough of him. Even more than usual. He continues to murmur things to her, but she’s too far gone to try and make any sense of them. When one of his hands moves from her thigh, she wants to cry at the loss of contact, but then his fingers are there, rubbing at her clit.

“Shh...I got you, baby.” 

Clarke presses their foreheads together and their breaths mingle as she feels herself careening towards the edge. _So good to me_. She tries to make her mouth form the words, but nothing comes out other than broken moans and sobs, and Clarke loses the ability to kiss Bellamy back as he rams into her, tilting his hips to hit that sweet spot inside of her. Her muscles tighten and she grips him harder as she comes, crying out _Daddy_ he continues to fuck her. 

Bellamy buries his face in her neck as he comes, and Clarke clutches to him desperately as she clamps around him, wanting to keep him in place. Bellamy seems content to just stay there, too, because whenever Clarke rests her head on his shoulder, Bellamy runs his hand up and down her back and then through her hair. She can hear his heart racing, and the sound of him trying to slow his breathing, and she would _really_ just like to fall asleep right here.

“Come on, let’s go take a bath.” 

Clarke can only hum as Bellamy pulls her off him, but then she’s wrapped up in his arms as he walks her towards the bathroom. He stands her up and keeps an arm around her as he turns on the water, and Clarke opens her eyes enough to see him put some of her bubble bath into the water, too. 

She must zone out, because the next time she opens her eyes, Bellamy’s clothes are gone, her hair is up in a bun, and he’s helping her into the tub. She sucks in a breath when the warm water touches her raw behind, but she breathes through it as Bellamy slips into the tub behind her, wrapping her up in his arms.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispers, her voice still rough. “Just tired.”

“How are you feeling other than tired?”

“Sore,” she yawns, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’ll take care of that when we get out of here. Want me to wash you?”

Clarke can only nod in response, and she can feel Bellamy smile against her cheek before he kisses it. He loves getting to wash her, just how she loves getting to wash him, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy him washing her a little more. He’s always thorough when he cleans her, and she’s grateful that he uses his hand rather than the loofah to wash her butt. When she’s done, he makes quick work of himself and then they’re out of the tub and Bellamy is drying her off before he brings her into the bedroom.

She doesn’t keep her apartment as cold as the guys’ keep their house, so she’s not hurrying to get under the blankets as Bellamy finds a shirt for her to wear. But just when she thinks he’s going to get into the bed beside her, his hand comes to rest on her hip as he rolls her over so she’s laying on her stomach.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.”

She always feels tired after crying, and crying, getting spanked, _and_ getting fucked just have her wanting to fall asleep. But before she can get too deep into sleep, the bed dips and then there’s something cold being placed on her throbbing ass. 

“Hold still.” One of Bellamy’s big hands begins to rub the cold stuff over her sore skin, and even though it kind of hurts, she likes the feeling of him massaging her and making her feel better.

 _I got you_ , his voice echoes in her mind, and Clarke hums as he switches over to the other cheek. When he’s done, he spreads some of the extra lotion down onto the tops of her legs and then he lays down in the bed beside her. He moves some hair way from her face and Clarke opens her eyes, smiling softly at him.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” Bellamy smiles at her, and Clarke lifts her head a little, asking for a kiss. “You really wanted to get spanked, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” she smiles, and Bellamy’s deep laugh fills the room.

“ _Maybe_.” His hand traces patterns on her lower back where the shirt she’s wearing has ridden up. “You know, you could have just asked me.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” She teases, and Bellamy laughs again before he wraps his arm around her and pulls her towards him. 

Whenever she wakes up, the sunlight is gone and the lamp that’s sitting on her nightstand is on, and Bellamy is nowhere to be seen. Pouting, Clarke rolls over to get out of bed, only realizing too late that _oh, yeah...I got spanked_ , and she bites at her bottom lip as she stands up. 

She’s absolutely _starving_ and from what she can smell coming from her kitchen, Bellamy must have been, too. She carefully makes her way down the hall, not bothering to even try and put on underwear before she goes up and wraps her arms around Bellamy while he cooks.

He turns around and gives her a kiss, and then Clarke peeks around him to see what he’s cooking, but scrunches her face when she realizes that he’s also cooking squash.

“Ah, none of that. You said yourself that you wanted to start eating it.”

“I know, but—”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her and Clarke has to fight the urge to press her thighs together. “You’re going to eat however much I put on your plate.”

“Bellamy—”

“I’ll spank you again.” Clarke scowls at him and Bellamy grins. As much as she would possibly like to get spanked in the future, right now she would definitely _not_ like it. And he knows that. But, thankfully he takes pity on her and doesn’t put _that much_ on her plate. But that doesn’t stop her from glaring at him while she eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have an idea for three more chapters... :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	5. Show me where the (bath)room is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back :)

Clarke takes a deep breath as the window rolls down, trying to calm her rising nerves. Really, she shouldn’t be _this_ nervous. Her parents know Bellamy. They _like_ Bellamy. So, what has her freaking out right now? _The label has just been updated from friends to in a relationship. It’s not that big of a deal_ , she tries to tell herself, but then _until you slip up and call him daddy in front of your parents. This whole thing started because of them pissing you off_. 

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek as she turns and looks at her boyfriend, his black, curly hair blowing around in the wind. His right hand is resting possessively on her thigh, having moved the hem of her dress slightly up to get there. He glances at her, smiling as he squeezes her leg a little, and Clarke tries to control her breathing as she places her hand on top of his.

Her mother’s traditional “end of summer” get-together has the two of them driving out to her parents’ house an hour away, and she’s going to be walking in holding Bellamy’s hand. It’s not that she meant to keep the fact that her and Bellamy are dating away from her parents, but their friends didn’t know for the first month, and now it’s nearly been four months and they’re still incapable of leaving each other alone. What would she say if they asked her what she and Bellamy have been doing that kept them too busy to at least call? She can’t exactly tell them that her boyfriend has been fucking her every chance they get and that it all started because she called him daddy.

_Oh, god. What if they ask how we got together?_

“Okay, you silently freaking out is making me want to freak out,” he says, his thumb running over the soft skin of her thigh. “Just breathe, Clarke. It’s not like I’m someone you picked up off the street.”

“No, I know.” She takes a deep breath and runs her nails up and down his forearm lightly. “I just...I don’t know what to tell them if they ask us how we got together. I mean, I can’t exactly tell them I called you daddy and then spent the entire next night trying to get you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, we couldn’t exactly tell that to our kids, either.” He says it so casually and he sounds so _sure_ that it makes Clarke’s body flood with warmth. _Our kids_. Of course, she wants to have a family with him. And a house and a dog and a cat, and even though they’ve talked about it a little, neither of them have ever come out and said it like _that_.

“So, what do we do?”

Bellamy’s silent for a moment, and Clarke notices him chewing on his bottom lip and suddenly she wishes he would pull the car over so she could do it for him. 

“We could tell them that we finally talked one night after having a couple of drinks and realized that we were both helplessly in love with each other, but that it just took us way too long to figure it out,” he grins, and Clarke’s heart leaps.

“Even though we did anything but,” she giggles, and Bellamy laughs, too.

“I think we’re getting better.”

“Yeah,” she continues to smile, “me, too.”

They’re still thirty minutes away from her parent’s house, and even though she feels a little better about what they’ll say whenever they’re asked about their relationship, it still feels like there’s pent up energy under Clarke’s skin and she doesn’t know what to do about it. She feels restless, and considering she’s going to have to be at this thing for _hours_ , she doesn’t like the feeling. Clarke squirms in her seat, tapping her fingers on the door and tapping her foot on the floor. _God, why can’t this just go away_. 

“Feeling a little restless, Princess?” Bellamy’s voice is rough when he speaks, and Clarke sucks in a breath as she turns to look at him.

She pouts and nods pathetically, and Bellamy runs his hand up and down her thigh. “Want me to help you?”

_God_ does she.

“ _Please_ , daddy,” she murmurs, spreading her legs wider. “I need you to make me feel good.”

“Shh…” Bellamy’s hand travels higher, moving her underwear out of the way before running his finger through her folds. “I’ll take care of my pretty girl.”

Clarke bites at her bottom lip as her head falls back against the seat, and Bellamy takes his time touching her. _Now_ , she wants him to pull the car over, to let her crawl into his lap and ride him until she feels warm and cozy all over, but they can’t. They _have_ to be at her parent’s by four, and they’re already pushing it. 

After a moment, Bellamy sinks two fingers into her without warning, and Clarke clamps down on them, a low moan sounding in the car. Even though they had lazy morning sex when they woke up, she’s aching for him to make her come again. _And again, and again, and again…_

“Daddy,” she pants, shifting so his arm is at a better angle to touch her, and Bellamy hums as he curls his fingers inside her, reaching that spot none of the other guys she’s been with have been able to touch. 

Bellamy continues to pump his fingers in and out of her, pressing his palm into her clit as he drags his fingers against her walls and Clarke can already feel herself building. She’s already getting close, just—

“There’s a cop.” Bellamy’s voice is calm, and Clarke’s eyes fly open. Sure enough, there are two cop cars on the side of the road, facing the highway and Clarke goes to sit up, but Bellamy keeps his fingers in her. “Don’t move.” 

Clarke bites at her lip and does as she’s told, sinking back into the seat, and Bellamy begins moving his fingers again. “That’s it, baby. Just relax.” 

The cop cars get closer and even though her heart rate is picking up, the feeling of Bellamy drawing an orgasm from her outweighs the nervousness she’s feeling. _They can’t see into the car_. _They can’t see into the car. They can’t see into the car_.

She doesn’t look as the drive past them, but she doesn’t let her breath out until they’re safely behind them in the rear view mirror. She can see Bellamy smile out of the corner of her eye, and then he picks up his speed.

Clarke whimpers and moans as Bellamy fucks her with his fingers, and just when she thinks he’s doing everything he can, he slips a third finger into her and Clarke mewls at the sensation. He’s relentless as he pushes her towards the edge, and Clarke grips onto his forearm to have something to hold onto, but somehow feeling his muscles move while he fingers her makes her careen towards the edge even more.

“Come on, baby, come for me.” 

A moan tears itself from Clarke's throat as she spasms around his fingers, and she’s pretty sure Bellamy growls as he works her through her orgasm. She’s panting and little moans are still falling from her lips by the time he takes his fingers away, but she doesn’t feel as restless as she did. 

He sticks his fingers in his mouth to clean himself up, but when she looks over, she practically licks her lips at the bulge in Bellamy’s pants, and he glances at her.

“We only have about eight minutes until we get there, do you want to try and—”

Before he can even finish his sentence Clarke is already tearing at his pants, and Bellamy laughs as his hand comes to rest on her upper back, rubbing it. “Excited?”

Clarke smiles when his boner is finally free and she wraps her hand around it before looking up at him. “I just want to make you feel good, too, daddy. You’re so good to me.”

“So are you, princess.” He smiles softly at her, and fuck if Clarke isn’t dying for them to just show up a few minutes late. But then her mom will bitch at her and then both Griffin women will be in a sour mood the rest of the night. 

Since they don’t have much time, Clarke pumps him a couple of times with her hand and smears the precum that’s beading at the tip around with her finger. Bellamy’s hand moves from her upper back to card through her hair, and Clarke hums. She loves when he touches her like this. 

“Seven minutes,” he says softly, and Clarke licks up his shaft from the base to the tip, and on her second time she sucks him into her mouth. Bellamy curses lowly above her and his hand tightens in her hair, but she doesn’t hear the car engine rev up and there’s not a jolt so at least she knows he has a steady foot. 

They’ve never had a chance for Clarke to try and give him road head, but she’s heard some horror stories about people hitting bumps and potholes and even though she’s not exactly looking forward to _that_ , she has to admit that there’s something exciting about doing it. 

She wastes no time bobbing her head up and down, sucking as she moves and pressing her tongue to the bottom of his cock. Clarke is pretty sure she’s gotten better at blow jobs since she and Bellamy have been together, but she knows she’s probably not the best he’s ever had. Which she hopes to fix one day. 

“God, your mouth feels amazing. It always does,” he pants, and Clarke hums happily around him. _Then_ she feels the car speed up. “Shit.” 

Unbothered, Clarke sucks him further into her mouth until she can feel herself wanting to gag, but she stays there for a moment, willing herself to relax before she pulls back and continues to bob her head. When she can feel him tightening in her mouth, she moves so she can bring her other hand up and she cups his balls, and Bellamy lets out a soft moan.

“Four minutes. We’re about to reach the hill,” he grits out, and Clarke squeezes him tighter. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

Clarke takes a breath and then sucks him back into her mouth, circling her tongue around him as her hand follows, stroking him, and she applies a little pressure on his balls. She can feel his thighs tense, and his cock gets even harder in her mouth as she works him.

Bellamy’s breath catches and his hand tightens in her hair as he comes down the back of her throat, and Clarke does her best to make sure that none of it gets on him when she pulls off. By the time she sits up, Bellamy is holding onto her as he turns on to the gravel road that leads up to her parents’ house, and she wipes at her bottom lip, sucking the come off her finger.

Bellamy smiles at her, and Clarke can feel her face heat up as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“I love you, too.” She melts into his hand as he drives, but it’s not long before he has to tuck himself back into his pants and the car is being parked. There are already a few cars lined up in the circular driveway, and Clarke pulls down the visor mirror to make sure no one will be able to tell what they just did.

Bellamy turns around in his seat and rummages through his overnight bag, and before Clarke can ask what he’s looking for, he pulls out a small bottle of mouthwash. She laughs as he uses some of it then he hands it to her and follows suit. _At least he’s prepared_.

“You ready?” He asks once she’s spit the liquid out into the yard, and Clarke takes a deep breath, smiling at him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

When the two of them get out of the car, they each grab their bags and then Bellamy is there, reaching out to take her hand in his. They walk up the large steps that lead to the front door and Clarke pushes the door open, pulling Bellamy in behind her. She thinks about the first time he saw her house and smiles at the fact that he teased her and called her princess more than he already did and how much she hated it. Now, she loves it. She’s _his_ princess. 

Clarke can hear people milling around in the other rooms, but it’s her father who appears at the end of the entryway and he grins when he sees them, his eyebrows arching towards his hairline when he looks at their hands.

“Oh, thank god.” Jake Griffin’s grin widens, and Clarke laughs as she walks towards him.

“Hey, dad,” she says, giving him a hug.

“Hey, sweetie.” He gives her a kiss on the top of her head, and then Bellamy is there holding out his hand like he always does, but Jake swats it away, pulling him in for a hug, too. Bellamy looks at Clarke over her dad’s shoulder, startled, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip to keep from laughing too hard.

“Welcome to the family, son.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Bellamy looks a little disheveled when they pull apart, and Clarke winks at him. He loves her parents, most of the time, just as they love him, but they’ve never exactly _hugged_. Jake ushers them into the kitchen where Abby is standing in front of a tray full of chips and dip, and she smiles when she turns around and sees them. 

“Oh, there you two are!” 

“I found them holding hands at the door,” Jake says with a grin, and Abby raises an eyebrow at them.

“Were they?” The tone of her voice as she says it makes Clarke want to move closer to Bellamy, not sure what’s happening, but then a smile breaks across her face and Clarke lets out a sigh of relief. “Well, if you ask me I expected this to happen a long time ago.” 

Abby pulls her daughter in for a hug, and then Bellamy, and the two of them are left looking at each other. _Huh_. _Maybe I was worried for nothing_. Drinks are passed around and Jake takes Clarke and Bellamy’s bags to put them up in their rooms, which and then Abby is ushering the two of them towards the living room where there are people milling around there and the back patio. 

Clarke finds Bellamy’s hand and squeezes it. “Ready to face the mob?” 

“Do I have any other choice?” He grins, and Clarke shakes her head as she pulls him with her.

~

Two hours later, Clarke is in the corner of the kitchen pouring rum into her cup of punch and Raven sidles up to her, motioning for her to hand over the bottle.

“How the hell did you and Wells put up with this your entire lives?” Her friend groans, tipping the alcohol into her cup. 

“Well, when we were younger we started making up stories about people, trying to give them lives and crazy things they would do. But then we hit fifteen and my dad started looking the other direction whenever he saw us go towards the cabinet.” Clarke smirks just as her mother walks in and eyes the cup in her hand. She doesn’t say anything, but Abby raises an eyebrow before grabbing a bowl of chips and making her way out onto the patio.

Since Clarke is twenty-one, her mother can’t try to tell her that she can’t drink, but she also knows that she can’t exactly get drunk like it’s one of their nights out, either. After adding some more punch to her cup, Clarke turns around and leans against the counter, looking into the backyard where Bellamy is standing with her dad, Wells, and Jaha. His free hand is in his pocket, and his curls are lifting slightly in the wind as he laughs at something her godfather says. _I really lucked out in the boyfriend department._

“Quit looking at Bellamy like you want to jump him,” Raven mumbles, and Clarke blinks a couple of times.

“Hm?”

“Sickingly adorable.” Raven points at her before shaking her head. “At least Wells and I know how to function like normal people.”

“We are normal,” Clarke mumbles, taking a sip of her drink.

“Right,” Raven smirks. Since their friends are actually aware that they’re dating, they haven’t missed the way Clarke and Bellamy seem to just be totally and completely wrapped up in each other. Even more than they used to be. She wouldn’t say that they’re _bad_ about it, but they have a lot of time to make up for.

“Well, it’s just me and you now, so—”

“Clarke,” her mother appears around the corner, looking at her and Raven, “the Wallaces’ are here, the two of you should come say hi.”

“Be right there.” Clarke smiles, and her mother nods her head before disappearing down the hall, and Clarke takes a big gulp of her drink. 

“The Wallaces as in Cage and Dante? Wasn’t Cage the one who—”

“Kissed me under the mistletoe when we were in middle school then started telling our parents we were going to get married? Yeah.” Clarke shivers at the memory. “He’s gotten better over the years but every time I see him he always asks me out.” She takes another sip of her drink. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t ask me in front of Bellamy.”

“Something tells me you’d like to see that, though.” Raven grins, and Clarke raises an eyebrow at her.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Hell, yes.” Raven takes a sip of her drink, too. “Now, let’s go before your mother finds us again.”

When the two of them walk into the living room, Abby beckons them over immediately and Clarke smiles as she gives Dante a hug and introduces Raven, but then Cage is there, giving her a hug, too. Clarke puts on her best smile, and answers any questions the father and son have, but she tries to make a point to talk about some of Raven’s accomplishments and what she’s doing more than her own. Which, Raven doesn’t mind because she’s proud of all of the work she’s done, but her friend still raises an eyebrow at her with a knowing look on her face.

“So, Abby, where is your husband? I’d like to say hi.”

“Oh, Jake is out back with Thelonious and the boys, we’ll take you to them.”

_Oh, god_. 

“The boys?” Dante asks, and Abby smiles.

“Clarke and Raven’s boyfriends.”

As they make their way to the backyard, Clarke finds herself walking next to Cage with Raven in front of her, and she wonders how exactly that happened. There’s a small drop when walking out of the living room and onto the patio, and Clarke bites the inside of her cheek when she feels Cage’s hand at her lower back, and she looks for Bellamy. He’s already watching her, and she can tell he’s not exactly happy with Cage touching her. Of course, he knows about Cage, but he’s never met him before, so she begins to wonder how this is going to go.

Jake catches sight of his wife and smiles as he wraps an arm around her waist while shaking Dante’s hand with his free one. Raven sidles up to Wells, who is already looking at Clarke with amusement on his face, and then, she’s standing between Bellamy and Cage.

“You must be the lucky man that is Clarke’s boyfriend,” Dante says, holding his hand out towards Bellamy. “I’m Dante Wallace.”

“Bellamy Blake. It’s nice to meet you, sir. Clarke talks very highly of you.”

“Well, that’s nice to know.” Dante smiles at Clarke and she does the same. 

Dante has always been nice to her, even remembering her birthday and sending her little presents then and at Christmas. When she was younger she even called him Uncle Dante, but his son...well, Cage is another story. It’s not that he’s a bad person, but he can never seem to leave things alone. Thankfully, she only has to see him twice a year.

“This is my son, Cage.” Dante motions towards him, and Cage holds his hand out, too, but Clarke doesn’t miss the way only one side of Bellamy’s mouth turns up.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” 

Since Clarke is between them, it’s almost like she can feel the tension between the two of them, from the way Cage has a cocky smirk on his face to Bellamy’s dark eyes and slight smirk. Wells and Raven are watching them, too, and Clarke raises her eyebrows a little at them. _This is going to be fun_. 

Dante takes to asking Bellamy and Wells about how their classes are going and Clarke can feel herself relax a little. Since Bellamy knows that Cage has had feelings for her for years at this point, he seems to be holding her a little closer, if only to get her a little further away from Cage. 

“Clarke, can you help me grab some more of the sandwiches?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“I’ll help,” Cage adds immediately, and Clarke can feel Bellamy’s hand tighten around her waist for a split second before he lets it go.

“Oh, perfect.” Abby smiles, then hands her drink over to her husband before starting back towards the house.

Before she follows her mother, Clarke turns and leans up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s cheek. “Hold my drink?”

“Of course.” He smirks as he leans down and steals a quick kiss from her lips, and Clarke can’t help the grin as she heads into the house, too, Cage following behind her. 

“So, Clarke,” Cage begins as they make their way into the kitchen, “how long have you and Bellamy known each other?”

“Since we were fifteen,” Clarke says as she takes a wrapped tray from her mom. “We went to high school together.”

“I’m curious when the two of you finally figured it out,” her mom says with a smirk, ignoring the fact that she used to want Clarke and Cage together when they were younger. _At least Bellamy won her over._

“Oh, um…” Clarke can feel her cheeks pink as she takes away the plastic, careful not to tilt the plate too much. “We were at one of the guys’ parties. Wells came into town for it, too. We had a couple of drinks and actually sat down and talked. I guess you could say we finally realized how stupid we had been and told each other that we loved each other.” She smiles as she says the last part, and even Abby’s smile widens.

“Well, I’m glad.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Cage still says nothing as they grab the other two trays, too, and they make their way back out onto the patio. She knows that she doesn’t have to worry about him crowding her into a corner and demanding her to go out with him, but she can’t imagine that hearing that the girl he’s been trying to date for years is dating someone else is exactly easy.

As they make their way back to the others, Clarke can feel Cage’s hand on her lower back again, and his breath fans out across the side of her head. “Bellamy is a lucky guy.”

Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up and she smiles a little as she looks up at him. “Thank you.” 

When she nears Bellamy, his jaw is ticking and his mouth is set in a thin line as he hands her the drink. She smiles at him, but when he smiles at her, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes before he glances at Cage and then turns his attention back to what Jaha is saying.

For the next couple of hours, Clarke seems caught between Cage and Bellamy. She tries to mainly stay by Bellamy’s side, but she can’t just stay there all the time or look like a clingy girlfriend. So, she follows her mom around to talk to some other people, but she can always feel Bellamy watching her. And she loves it. Especially when his eyes darken whenever Cage gets near her.

“Hey, Clarke? Can you show me where my bag is?” Bellamy materializes beside her, and Clarke’s body hums when she can feel the heat radiating off him.

“Yeah, it’s down the hall.” She hands her drink over to Raven and makes her way towards the hall by the stairs, feeling Bellamy following behind her.

Before she can register what’s really happening, Bellamy ushers her into the bathroom, and Clarke barely has time to see if there’s someone coming down the hall to see what’s happening before he’s locking the door behind them. He’s on her immediately and Clarke moans into his mouth, tangling her fingers into his hair. She knew that he was bothered by Cage always wanting to be close to her, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like seeing him get so worked up. 

Bellamy turns her around and presses her back against his chest, and Clarke looks at their reflections in the mirror as Bellamy trails kisses down her neck. When he sucks at her pulse point she whimpers, trying to stay quiet, and Bellamy’s gaze finds hers. He grins.

“Bend over for me, baby.” 

Clarke does as she’s told and leans on her elbows on the counter, and one of Bellamy’s hands holds onto her hip as the other slides under the hem of her dress. She presses back into it, and he gives her a light tap that makes her eyes want to flutter closed. 

“Want me to fuck you like this, Princess?”

_Fuck, yes._ “What if someone hears us?” She opens her eyes to look at him, her voice breathy. 

“Are you worried that they’ll hear you? That they’ll realize how desperate you are for my cock?” His voice is low, and if she was in the right mind she would be worried about them hearing what he’s saying, but she’s not and she really doesn’t care. His grin widens. “You want them to know who you belong to, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she breathes, and Bellamy leans over her, his grip tightening on her as his breath fans out across her ear.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy,” she murmurs, and she’s rewarded with a kiss to the side of her head. 

When he straightens, Clarke watches as he slowly moves the bottom of her dress up until it’s laying on her back, and he palms one of her cheeks. She’s never gotten to watch him like this, but she thinks she may have found her new favorite position. 

He doesn’t take off her underwear, but instead pushes it aside like he did in the car, and then he sinks a finger into her. Just that is enough to have her hanging her head, but then Bellamy’s other hand is on her shoulder, pulling her back up.

“I want you to watch.” His eyes are on hers in the mirror, and Clarke’s lips part as she looks at him. _Fuck, he looks amazing_.

Before she can say anything, he presses a second finger into her and Clarke bites at her bottom lip. “You’re so wet, baby,” he murmurs. “Is this all for me?” 

“Yes, daddy.” She whispers, and she watches as Bellamy’s eyes darken. “It’s always all for you.”

Bellamy hums then reaches over and flips the switch for the bathroom vent on, it’s loud and covers up the sound of Clarke’s breathing. She just hopes it’ll be enough to keep anyone from hearing them. She knows this can’t last long, since people will undoubtedly start wondering where they went, but they can take a few minutes. 

They look at each other as Bellamy unbuttons then unzips his pants, and he tugs them down until he’s bumping into her swollen lips. _God, this what it was always supposed to be like_. He runs himself through her folds once, his eyes never leaving hers, but just when she thinks he’s going to press into her, he does it again. A soft moan falls from her lips as she tries to force her eyes to stay open. He grins at her as he runs the tip of her cock through her folds for a third time, but he takes mercy on her when she starts to whimper.

He slides into her easily, and she gasps as he fills her. Stretching her out in the best way possible. She clenches around him, wanting to keep him in her for as long as she can, and Bellamy rubs circles on her bare hips before he leans forward and presses a kiss to her shoulder. His eyes find hers in the mirror again, and she watches as he pulls out until he’s almost gone, and snaps his hips back into hers, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip to stifle her sounds.

He does it again and again until he sets a pace, and his hands grip her hips tightly as he moves her to meet his thrusts. It’s hard, and fast, and even though the vent is going, Clarke is pretty sure there’s no covering up what they’re doing. It’s taking everything in her to not cry out, and she can taste blood in her mouth from where she’s bitten down on her lip too much.

Bellamy is relentless as he fucks her, and the fact that she can watch him only adds to the pleasure that spreads throughout her body. She can feel him harden even more inside of her, and then one of his hands disappears from her hips as he reaches around and presses his fingers to her clit. Even though he’s gotten her off twice already today, she knows that she’ll never be able to get enough of him.

“Daddy,” she murmurs, and Bellamy’s pace quickens.

“You gonna come on my cock, princess?” His fingers rub tight circles on her clit, and Clarke clamps her mouth shut as she moans. “Yeah, you are. I can feel it. Let go, baby. Give it to me.”

Him slamming into her and the pressure on her clit sends her over the edge, and Clarke leans forward as she comes, clamping down his cock as he comes, too. He braces one of his hands onto the bathroom counter as he rocks into her a couple of more times, and then he pulls out and Clarke wants to beg him to come back.

She can feel their mixed come wetting the inside of her thighs and after Bellamy fixes her underwear, he helps her stand up straight, his arms wrapping around her waist as his chin rests on her shoulder and they look at each other in the mirror.

“Thank you, daddy,” she murmurs, and she loves the smile he gives her before kissing her cheek.

“You’re welcome, baby.” 

They stay like that for a moment, just holding onto each other as they get their breathing under control. When it’s returned back to normal, Clarke runs her hand up and down Bellamy’s forearm, sinking into him even more.

“I like when you get jealous,” she smiles, and Bellamy laughs, low and sweet.

“Am I cute?”

“Definitely,” she giggles, and Bellamy gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Come on. They’ll start to wonder where we went.”

Bellamy links their fingers together as he pokes his head out into the hallway, and then the two of them are making their way back to where the party is. Except they find Wells and Raven at the end of the hallway with Wells leaning against the wall as he raises an eyebrow at them.

“What?” Clarke asks, and Raven points at her again.

“No more jumping each other. Wait until night time like normal people,” she groans, and Clarke and Bellamy laugh.

For the rest of the party, no one realizes that Clarke is walking around with her and Bellamy’s come coating the inside of her thighs, and Clarke feels giddier than she had earlier. No one realizes that either. She and Bellamy keep their hands to themselves for the most part, too, until they start holding hands under the table while they’re eating dinner, but that’s nothing compared to what they did in the bathroom.

Then, when it comes time for them to finally go to sleep, Clarke plops down into the bed next to Raven who’s steadily typing on her phone. Wells and Bellamy are in a guest room down the hall, and Jaha is sleeping across the hall from them while Clarke’s parents sleep in the masters downstairs. Of course, they’re all in their twenties so it’s not like they _can’t_ sleep in the same room as their significant others, but their parents said, “we’d feel better knowing…” 

_Right. Like that’s going to stop us._

“How much longer do we have?” Clarke asks, and Raven sighs.

“No idea. Wells said that the three of them are still out on the patio.” She puts her phone on her stomach. “I thought parents were supposed to go to sleep _before_ their kids?”

“Yeah, well, when my parents drink and especially when they drink with Jaha, it takes a minute.” Clarke sighs and leans back into her pillows. “It’s almost ten though and my mom usually goes to sleep at nine, so it shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Why are we sneaking around like we’re in high school?” 

“Because to our parents we still are,” Clarke snorts, and it sends the two of them into a fit of laughter. 

It takes another hour, but ten minutes after Clarke and Raven get a text from Bellamy and Wells, Raven is slipping out of the door to Clarke’s bedroom, and Clarke huddles under her covers as she waits for Bellamy. It’s not that they really _need_ to sneak around like this, but it’s fun. 

After a few seconds, the door to Clarke’s room opens, and Bellamy grins at her as he slips in. After the two of them have spent so many nights together, and she knows Raven and Wells have done the same, it’s actually weird to not have him there with her. 

She opens her arms to him as he slides under the covers, and he pulls her into him, wrapping her up and pressing her into his chest. She may have had a little more to drink, too, and now she’s just tired, but having Bellamy’s arms around her makes her feel cozy. 

“I missed you,” she murmurs, her words a little jumbled together, and Bellamy chuckles deeply as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I missed you, too. Now, get some sleep.” 

“Mmm…” Clarke nuzzles into his chest a little more before pressing a kiss to it. “Goodnight, Bell.” 

“Goodnight, baby.” 

And when she wakes up, her phone has a message from Raven on it with a picture of her and Bellamy sleeping. His arms are wrapped around her, with one of his hands holding the back of her head, and she’s buried under the blankets and him.

_Again, sickingly adorable_

Clarke smiles as she sets it as her home screen, then she untangles herself from the blankets and Bellamy and tiptoes down the hall to see if she can get a picture of her friends, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I have three more chapters in mind for this story, I'm not going to have an update schedule for it. It's nice just getting to write the stories that pop into my mind as they come and not trying to rush to get something out. Like, for example, what's now planned as chapter 6 for this story was originally supposed to be chapter 3 lol but it's set months later, and the two after that are set months later and I'd like to have more chapters between them, I just haven't thought of any. I guess you could kind of say this is like my side project? In a way? But I can promise you that even though these chapters may not be posted every week, or maybe even every month, I have no plans on ending this story yet :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	6. Take me back to your old room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy get stormed in at his mom's house and they spend the night in his old bed from high school

“Bellamy Blake if you do not put that down I will hit you,” Aurora’s voice carries from the kitchen and Clarke laughs as she turns around and looks over the back of the couch. 

Bellamy is standing a few feet away from his mom with a bowl in one hand and a rubber spatula in the other that’s nearly at his mouth. Aurora is pointing the wooden spoon she’s been using at him, and Clarke watches as Bellamy grins then licks the spatula.

“Son!” Aurora starts towards him and Bellamy runs around her and towards the dining room, leaving his mother glaring at him.

“This is mine.” Octavia appears at Bellamy’s shoulder and takes the bowl from him, but instead of returning it to her mother’s outstretched hand, Octavia runs her finger around the rim and then sucks at the batter on it.

Aurora huffs. “ _Hellions_.”

Clarke chuckles as she turns to look at Lincoln and he’s smiling, too. It’s no secret that Bellamy and Octavia would rather eat the batter, whether it’s cake batter, brownie batter, cookie batter...they will eat all of it before it can even be put in the oven. When she turns back around, Aurora has taken the bowl and the spatula from her kids and then shoos the two of them towards the living room.

Bellamy sinks into the couch beside her and Clarke smiles, reaching up to wipe some of the batter away from the corner of his mouth. “Your mom is cooking us dinner and you’re giving her a hard time.”

“I just wanted to taste some of it.”

“Between you and Octavia there wouldn’t be anything left for the rest of us.”

Bellamy pouts. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Clarke nudges him with her elbow, “it’s your mom who’s making it.”

Bellamy looks over the back of the couch and towards his mom before standing up and heading back into the kitchen. Aurora puts a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at him, but then Bellamy says something and Aurora laughs, though Clarke can see how hard she’s trying not to smile. Then, she watches as Bellamy takes over stirring the noodles and Aurora moves to grab some alcohol from one of the cabinets.

Before long, there’s a tray of drinks sitting on the coffee table in the living room and Aurora sits down in the free chair. She looks at Clarke and winks, and Clarke smiles around her glass. She’s always liked Aurora since the first time she met her, and much like her parents, Aurora was really happy when Bellamy and Clarke told her that they were dating.

This is what that night is for, actually. A chance for Aurora to have both of her kids home with their significant others, but her children are still the same rambunctious kids they used to be. 

There’s a flash of lightning outside and everyone turns to look at the windows when a house-shaking roar of thunder sounds, and Clarke jumps. 

“The storm is going to be bad, so I don’t think there’s any leaving tonight,” Aurora says, still looking out the windows. 

“Don’t worry,” Bellamy calls from the kitchen, “we weren’t leaving anyway.”

“Yeah, we weren’t either.” Lincoln wraps his arm around Octavia’s shoulders as he takes a sip of his drink. 

“Clarke, do your parents know you’re staying? Your mom called earlier worried about the storm.”

“Yeah, I told them I we weren’t going to drive home.” 

“Okay, good.” Aurora settles back into her seat, her gaze moving back to her son in the kitchen. “How’s the food coming?”

“I think,” Bellamy says, coming back into the living room and throwing a rag over his shoulder, “it’s done.” 

“Perfect,” Aurora smiles as she stands. “Lets eat.” 

~

Dinner lasts for hours altogether, with the five of them laughing and filling their glasses up as they sit around the table, but when the storm gets worse Aurora calls it a night and so does everyone else. Now, Clarke is laying in Bellamy’s bed as he takes a shower, and she sends a text to her parents letting them know that they are, in fact, staying at Aurora’s and that no, they won’t leave until the storm is over. 

She puts her phone on the night stand as the door opens and Bellamy walks in, a towel in his hand as he runs it through his hair and his pajama pants hanging low on his hips. She’s seen him like this before, but there’s something about being in this room that makes it even hotter. Clarke can hear the rain slamming against the roof and the windows, but even though it’s loud, her beating heart is louder.

“God, teenager me would have died if he walked in and saw you like this.”

“Really?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy smiles as he closes the door and locks it then walks towards the bed, throwing his towel off to the side. Her heart flips.

“You have no idea how many times I thought of you in my bed with just my shirt on and nothing else.” He crawls onto the mattress, moving towards her, and Clarke opens her legs a little.

“Like this?”

“Jesus Christ.” Bellamy’s eyes darken as he looks down at her bare center, and Clarke can feel a wave of pleasure wash through her body. 

Even though she expects him to seat himself where he’s at and start going down on her, he just presses a kiss to her inner thigh and keeps making his way up her body, propping himself up above her. She tilts her head up and he kisses her, the taste of his mint toothpaste making its way onto her tongue. 

“Did you think about me while you touched yourself?” She whispers against his lips. “Getting off to the thought of fucking your best friend?”

“More times than I care to admit.” He kisses the corner of her mouth, and then her cheek, making his way to her jaw and her pussy clenches around nothing. _At least I wasn’t the only one who thought about this_. 

“What did you fantasize about?” Her voice is light and breathy, and Bellamy nips at her neck, making her shiver.

“I had anger issues,” he whispers, “I don’t want to scare you.”

“I remember teenage you. What was it?”

Bellamy’s eyes find hers again and he leans down, running his nose against hers before his eyes settle on her lips. “After our arguments, I wanted to fuck your mouth. Forcing you to take all of me to show you that I was in charge.” She can see the lust in his eyes as he speaks, even though he doesn’t sound exactly happy admitting it. “But I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Why not?” She ghosts her lips over his, and he follows them. “I’ve given you blowjobs before.”

“Yeah, but not how I was thinking of it.” He kisses her then, biting at her bottom lip and making her mewl. He goes back to what he was doing earlier, trailing kisses across her face and her neck and Clarke knows that’s his way of saying that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“What else?”

“So much,” he murmurs against her collarbone. “Fucking you until you begged me to stop, you riding my face, taking your virginity…”

The last one makes heat spread throughout her body, and Clarke clutches at his bare back, moaning up at the ceiling. “God, it should have been you.”

Bellamy growls and his lips surge back up to hers. She never told him when exactly she lost her virginity, but he knows it was to Finn and she noticed how Bellamy seemed to despise him more than he already did. 

“I hated that bastard.” Bellamy moves to hold the side of her neck as he kisses the other, and Clarke arches into him. “Getting to see him touch you, make you laugh, and then when he already didn’t deserve you I had to hide the fact that the just the thought of him getting to experience that pissed me off to no end.”

“I remember.” Clarke’s voice is rough. She’s never heard Bellamy talk about _before_. 

Before they were together. _Before_ their dynamic. But even then, she was always his, just as he was always hers. Whether they wanted to admit it to themselves or not, they would have never been able to walk away from one another. Ever since that first day they ate lunch together, Clarke knew that what she had with Bellamy was going to be for life.

He’s rough as he touches her now, his hands gripping her tight enough to leave marks as he sucks a bruise on her neck. The fact that he’s getting like this just because of the _thought_ of Finn getting to touch her in the past makes her body hum and she presses into him as much as she can.

Bellamy growls as he flexes his hips into her, and Clarke purrs as she cards her fingers through his hair. “What do you want, daddy?”

Bellamy looks at her then, and the smile he gives her makes her heart melt. _He looks like a little kid in a candy shop._ He rolls off her and onto his back. “Sit on my face, baby.” 

Clarke smiles as she moves to the side and Bellamy settles in the middle of the bed, biting at his bottom lip as she moves to straddle his face. He grabs her ass and when she’s above him he pulls her down, lifting his head to meet her center as he licks into her. 

Clarke leans forward, resting her head on her arm that’s propped up on the headboard as she stifles her moan, and thunder sounds outside. The storm is loud, but she knows that she can’t let herself get carried away. 

His mouth is hot against her as his tongue splits her folds and Clarke shivers above him, clutching at the headboard as lightning fills the room. Despite the fact that they haven’t done any teasing since they got to his mom’s, Clarke’s body is on the verge of coming even though this just started. 

“Daddy,” she whispers, her voice barely audible above the sound of the rain battering the house. “Oh my _god_.”

Bellamy grips her tighter as he dips his tongue into her entrance and she clenches at the feeling. She can feel his face getting wet and the sound of it makes her want to moan as she grinds down onto him. Bellamy growls as he grips her tighter and presses his face harder into her and Clarke mewls softly as she moves against him again. 

When she looks down at him, his eyes find hers and she practically comes right there as he moans against her. “Daddy,” she pants, “I’m—I’m—” 

Bellamy sucks her clit into his mouth and she comes with a silent cry, her hips rocking against his face as she tries to come down, but Bellamy doesn’t let up. He devours her relentlessly and Clarke can see stars beginning to form on the backs of her eyelids better than the lightning streaking across the sky. 

When Bellamy kisses her, Clarke giggles softly as she moves from on top of him and Bellamy wipes his mouth with his hand before pulling her into him. 

“That was nice,” she murmurs, her body still shaking with aftershocks, and Bellamy hums as he tilts her face up to his.

Clarke licks into his mouth, loving the taste of herself on his lips as he pulls her closer. His hand slides under her shirt, gripping her waist as she hooks her leg over his hips. Being in his old bed, surrounded by him, is intoxicating and she realizes just how much she’s missed because she was too scared to tell him her feelings. 

She tries to silently tell him that she loves him, that she’s sorry for taking so long to tell him, and Bellamy holds her as close as she tangles her hand in his hair. 

“Daddy, I need you inside of me,” she murmurs against his lips, and Bellamy moans as he kisses her harder. “Please, daddy.” 

That seems to do the trick because he gives her one more peck before he moves, grabbing her hips and rolling her onto her stomach. She loves having him behind her almost as much as she loves having him on top of her, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she wiggles her ass a little. 

Bellamy chuckles and Clarke can feel the bed shake as he takes off his pajama pants. When she can feel him press his tip against her entrance she pushes back a little, and when his weight comes down on her back, Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as she lifts her hips to move him inside of her more. His breath is hot on her neck, and Bellamy flexes his hips into her. Stretching her out in the best way possible.

“You always feel so good, baby.” His voice is rough as he speaks, and he presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

Clarke can’t do much more than moan, her cunt clenching and unclenching around him. She feels like they’re in high school and that they’re going to have to be quiet or else they’ll get in trouble. Which, it would still be awkward if Aurora heard them having sex, but they’re adults now. 

Bellamy pulls out a little before moving back in and Clarke moans again. “Daddy.”

“You like being in my bed, don’t you, Princess?” 

“Mhm.” Clarke tilts her hips back into him again. “Keep talking to me,” she whispers. “Please.”

Bellamy hums as he pulls out and presses back in, and Clarke’s head falls onto the mattress. She could have had this years ago but if she’s being honest they probably came together at the right time, and now she gets to have this for the rest of her life.

“You nearly killed me that first summer, do you remember?” His voice is low and rough and Clarke’s pussy grips him like a vice. “That black bikini that you knew was too small for you?”

“Yes.” Clarke moans as she uses her arms to push back against him. “I wanted to know if you were attracted to me.”

“So, you knew what you were doing. Didn’t you, baby?” 

“Uh-huh.” Bellamy’s lips come down to press against the base of her neck, nipping at it a little. “I wanted you to touch me.” 

Bellamy growls as he drives into her harder, the sound in the room rivaling that of the rain, and Clarke can feel herself beginning to slip. “I could see your outline through your swim trunks, and I never wanted anything more.”

Bellamy hits deep inside of her and Clarke bites at her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud as she tries to press back against him. “Did you think about me when you touched yourself, Princess?” 

His voice is wrecked when he speaks and that only sends a wave of pleasure through her as she tries to form a coherent sentence. “That day you dropped me off,” she pants. “I couldn’t help it, and then I thought that you would find out.”

“I knew the second time.” She can feel him smile against her back, and Clarke shivers under him. 

His breath is hot and heavy on her and the sound of him trying to keep himself quiet only pushes her higher and higher. His hands find hers, threading them together as the sounds in the room begin to overpower the sound of the storm. 

“Daddy,” she whimpers, and Bellamy kisses her shoulder.

“Come on, baby,” he pants. “I want you to come for me.” 

Clarke’s eyes flutter closed at the sound and she buries her face into the pillows, just in time to feel Bellamy press a kiss to her shoulder before he nips at it, and Clarke comes with a muffled moan. Her walls flutter around him and Bellamy grunts as she feels him fill her up, and she clenches around him, wanting to keep him in place. 

After a moment, Bellamy moves to the side and Clarke hums as she lays there, feeling Bellamy’s arm band around her lower back and she curls into his side. 

“How many more fantasies do you have?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy chuckles as he rolls over and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“How many do you want me to have?”

“Mmm…a few more.” 

Bellamy chuckles, deep and sweet, and Clarke lifts her head up so she can kiss him properly. “I love you,” he whispers, and Clarke’s heart soars.

“I love you, too.” They smile at each other as more lightning streaks across the sky, and Clarke curls further into her boyfriend’s side. “And I really like this bed.”

Bellamy laughs again and wraps her up in his arms completely, and Clarke can feel herself beginning to slip off into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have *about* 3 more chapters planned :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	7. I dream of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really can't help myself

Clarke wakes up with a gasp. The blanket is wrapped around her and there’s sweat covering her body as she tries to catch her breath, her walls pulsing around nothing. _God, it was just a dream_. Her breathing is quick and there’s waves of heat spreading throughout her as Bellamy rolls onto his side and looks down at her. She can’t see much of him in the dim light, but his hair is wild and his eyebrows are furrowed together as they look at each other.

“Are you o—” 

Even in the low light, Clarke watches as Bellamy’s eyes turn black when he looks from her face to the exposed part of her chest that isn’t covered by her v-neck and then to where she’s pressing her legs together from under the covers. He says nothing as he moves the covers back, exposing her down to her knees, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip trying not to gasp from the orgasm that’s still going through her. It’s lessening but, still.

He grins. “Have a wet dream, princess?” His voice is low and gravelly and Clarke nearly whines. She needs him to touch her, on top of her, inside of her, _something_.

“Yeah,” she pants, still biting at her bottom lip. “I think it’s because of my pillow.” They both look to where her pillow is still between her legs, but she’s never actually grinded against her pillow on purpose and she likes having it when she sleeps to keep her knees from hurting the next day.

Bellamy hums as he reaches out, moving her legs apart, and Clarke grabs out at him but Bellamy only catches wrist and holds it in place next to her head. “Want to tell me what happened in your dream, baby?”

She will—she _wants_ to—but…“Will you touch me, daddy?” She opens her legs a little wider and Bellamy doesn’t ask her to say please as he cups her center. Her walls are still spasming as he presses his finger against the wet spot of her underwear, and it takes everything in her not to buck up against it.

He rubs her gently for a moment before his hand disappears and he pulls her towards the center of the bed, but before she can say anything her underwear is gone and he’s pressing two of his fingers into her. This is what she wanted, but not entirely what she needs. She definitely needs him inside of her.

“Now, you want to tell me, baby?” He asks, and Clarke nods her head as she melts into the mattress.

“I was at a bar,” she whispers, “I don’t know how—how he was there but he was and he wanted something—” She doesn’t specify who _he_ is, but that’s mainly because she doesn’t want to really think about Finn right now, but the change in Bellamy’s breathing tells her that he gets it. “Nothing happened—” Clarke gasps as Bellamy crooks his fingers in her. _"Daddy.”_

She grips his arm tight, burying her face into his bare chest as adds a third finger. She moans at the feeling, but three of his fingers don’t stretch her out the way his dick can, and that’s what she needs right now. “Keep talking, love,” he murmurs into her hair, and suddenly Clarke is losing the ability to speak. It’s the way he touches her and how he arches over her, the tone in his voice as he speaks to her. She can feel the jealousy radiating off him as she tells him about her dream, and _god_ she loves it.

“I—” a shiver goes through her as he leans down to nip at her ear. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she whispers. “How you touch me,” she moans as he drags his fingers against the sweet spot inside of her. “How you talk to me.” Bellamy’s hum is near a growl as he picks up his pace, and Clarke can almost feel herself building again. “How you fuck me—”

Within an instant, Bellamy is on top of her and Clarke is panting as hard as she was when she woke up. Her pussy clenches around nothing now that his fingers are gone and she almost wants to cry. In her dream, Finn was there, in front of her, and while it was clear that _something_ was going to happen between the two of them, all she could think about was Bellamy. She thought about all of the times they’ve been in bed together and the way he has her coming before she can realize that she’s going to, and how he spanks her, and the way he completely consumes her when he slides into her. 

Bellamy’s lips are hard against hers and the weight of his body pressing into her makes her moan again. She wraps herself around him and begins trying to push his boxers down with her feet when he reaches back and grabs her calf. “Need something, baby?” 

He smiles as he says it, but at this point Clarke can feel tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes from how bad she needs him. “Daddy,” she whimpers, and Bellamy’s eyes soften as he leans down and gives her a kiss.

He helps her push off his boxers and then he’s sliding into her. She moans low and deep at the feeling of his cock stretching her out, clenching around him like she’s worried he’s going to leave, and Bellamy takes her legs and hooks them over his shoulders as he seats himself all the way inside of her.

“Is this what you wanted, princess?” He whispers, and Clarke nods her head as she bites at her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

He pulls out of her slowly before pressing back in and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling. It’s deep and intense and another wave of pleasure washes through her body as he thrusts into her again. This is what she needed. She needed him deep in her with his arms wrapped around her. This is what she was dreaming of. 

“Talk to me,” she sniffles, and Bellamy gives her a slow, deep kiss as he presses his hips against her even more.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asks, his breath hot against her cheek, and Clarke nods. “You like me being deep inside of you, don’t you?” 

“ _God, yes,”_ she pants, tangling her hands in his hair.

Bellamy hums as he nearly pulls all the way out before slamming himself back into her, and Clarke’s moans echo off the walls. “You look so pretty when you’re under me, baby.” He kisses her neck. “Always aching to have me inside of you that you can hardly wait.” Clarke clenches around him, thinking about how she actually fucked him in the car the other night because she couldn’t be bothered to get to the bed. “Desperate for me to fill you up.”

He bites at the junction of her neck and shoulder and Clarke pulls him closer despite the pain in her legs, but Bellamy’s hips don’t stutter as he continues to pound into her. She’s absolutely soaked and the sounds of him sliding in and out of her fill up the room along with their rough breaths. 

With everything, Clarke can feel herself beginning to build again. His lips on her, his hand in her hair, him filling her up so good over and over again and the words he speaks into her skin. When she woke up she wasn’t sure what would happen, but this is the best thing she could have asked for. It was literally her dream but, then again, he always takes care of her when she needs it.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Bellamy presses one of her legs closer to her chest and she sees stars from the new angle. _Fuck I get to have this forever_. “That’s it,” he pants, his dark eyes pinning her in place. 

She arches up into him, wondering if maybe this is a dream, too. She’s so gone for him and at this point she’s surprised she hasn’t had more dreams like this. Clarke tries to keep her eyes open as she looks up at him, but then Bellamy is there, mouthing at her neck and Clarke clenches around him as he continues to fuck her. She wants this to last and to keep him inside of her for as long as she can, but she knows that she’s not going to last. She never can with him, even when he asks her to.

“Come on, Clarke,” he says against her ear, “come for me. I want to hear you.”

And just like that, Clarke’s walls flutter around him as she comes for a second time that night, and Bellamy grunts as he spills inside of her.

Bellamy pulls back and just when Clarke is worried that he’s going to pull out of her, he just moves her legs off his shoulders before wrapping her back up in his arms. She hums as she holds him close, her orgasm still running through her, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her neck before he nuzzles it. She loves just getting to lay with him after as much as the actual sex, and she smiles as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Bellamy’s chuckle makes his chest vibrate against hers and his breath tickles her neck, but Clarke only smiles as she holds him close. “Feel better?” He asks, and Clarke hums.

“Mhm.”

He props himself above her then, holding her head in his hands as he kisses her, and then he’s pulling out of her. But, as always, he pulls her into his chest then tangles his fingers in her hair. “That’s one way to wake up.” He chuckles again, and Clarke can feel herself blush.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, and Bellamy kisses the top of her head.

“Don’t apologize,” he murmurs. “Well, not for that. I want to have a talk with your subconscious, though.”

Clarke giggles as she buries her face in his neck, and Bellamy massages her scalp with his fingertips. “I don’t know what that was, but—”

“But you came thinking of me.” She can hear the smile in his voice as he says it, and Clarke presses a kiss to his neck.

“It’ll always be you,” she murmurs against his skin. “I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours.” His fingers tighten in her hair a little as he pulls her head back and gives her a kiss. 

This is the first time she’s come from a dream since she and Bellamy started dating but, she has to admit, she hopes she has a lot more of them now. She turns, pressing her back into his chest and Bellamy wraps her up in his arms. She loves the feeling of him holding her, and a part of her idly wonders if he believes he can ward away any more dreams of her ex as she drifts off, and she presses a kiss to his hand before falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was short! But I still have 3 more chapters in the works lol
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	8. Coming into the new year *ba dum tis*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell y’all how long I’ve been sitting on this chapter for today lol 
> 
> Happy New Years Eve ;)

“Clarke, we’re going to be late!” 

Bellamy’s voice booms down the hall and Clarke straights as she looks at herself in the mirror. The dress she’s wearing is tiny, and that’s putting it lightly. A midnight blue slip with a drooping neckline and spaghetti straps shows off nearly as much cleavage as her swimsuits and she knows there will be no way she can bend over in it without putting everything on display. 

When she can hear Bellamy’s footsteps echoing in the hall, she hurries up and grabs her tan trench coat, slipping it on and buttoning it up as Bellamy opens the door to the bedroom. She smiles as she walks towards him.

“I’m done.” She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “Let’s go.” 

She can feel Bellamy’s eyes searing into her back as she makes her way towards the front door, and she almost wonders if he’s going to ask to see what she’s wearing since she told him she wasn’t going to show him. 

Clarke slips on her heels and pulls her coat around her tighter as Bellamy appears beside her. She smiles up at him and he smirks before opening the door and placing his hand on her lower back. She realizes that he knows she’s up to something, but the look on his face tells her that he doesn’t know _what_. But he could probably guess. 

He opens the passenger door for her and Clarke takes care to make sure that her coat doesn’t open so he can see what she’s wearing, and then she waits for him to get into the driver’s seat. It’s freezing outside but, Bellamy, being the caring and thoughtful person he is, made sure that the car was warming up before they got in it and Clarke can feel her body beginning to warm up. 

When Bellamy gets in, he gives her a soft smile as he turns around to pull out of her driveway. Once they’re on the road, Clarke looks out of the window to see if there’s a possibility that it might snow, but she can’t really see much. She hopes it will, though. Because it was beautiful when it snowed on Christmas. 

About halfway to the bar, Clarke can feel herself beginning to sweat. She usually takes her coat off once she gets into the car, but she doesn’t want to do that yet. Of course, not letting Bellamy see her first but when she shows all of their friends might not be the best idea, but that’s the only one she has right now. There is the option of giving him a peek before they get there, but she doesn’t want him to crash the car. 

Her eyes drift to the knob for the temperature and she notices that it’s been turned up. It was barely past the halfway mark and now there’s only four more notches until it’s on full blast. 

“Getting hot?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke looks at him. He’s smirking, and she really should have thought about this.

“No, I think it’s fine.” She pulls her coat tighter around her and sinks a little lower in the seat. But it’s not fine, and she really doesn’t want to put her deodorant to its limits before she even gets to dance. 

“Oh, well I guess you won’t mind if I turn it up a little more. My hands are cold.” 

_Now that’s a lie._ Nothing on Bellamy is ever cold. She should know, he’s been like a heated blanket for her ever since the temperature dropped. Clarke squirms in her seat, and she’s pretty sure Bellamy’s smirk widens, but she doesn’t look at him. 

“Sure you don’t want to take off your coat, baby?” 

Clarke bites at her bottom lip and her legs move together automatically. It’s surprising how when they’re alone, him calling her baby has her wet and needy at the drop of a hat, but when they’re around their friends she can keep herself under control. 

She scowls at him, and he grins. “Come on, don’t you want to show daddy the pretty dress you’re wearing?” 

She does, but she didn’t want it to be this soon. She pouts. “But I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I’m already dying from anticipation,” he leans on to the center console and places his hand over her covered knee. “I want to see how pretty you look. We still have about ten minutes before we get to the bar.”

There’s a dark look in his eye, and she can feel her body begin to hum. “You really want to see what I wore, daddy?” Her voice is already higher and breathy, and Bellamy’s hand squeezes her knee. 

“Please, princess.” His voice is rough, and despite the fact that Clarke feels like she’s in a sauna, she shivers. 

She plays with the buttons that line her coat, and to Bellamy’s credit he’s staying focused on the road, but she doesn’t think his hand is going to leave her knee. 

“I wore it for you,” she says softly, still playing with the buttons, “as a present.” 

Even though Bellamy could have obviously made the light before it turned red, he still comes to a stop and looks over at her. His tongue visible as it comes out to wet his lips, and the thoughts that Clarke has about how this night will go begin to run wild. She did wear this dress because she thought he would like it, but also because she feels hot in it and she doesn’t want Bellamy to leave her alone for a second. 

“A present?” He echos, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she nods her head. She likes giving her daddy presents as much as she loves when he gives them to her. 

“Mhm.” Her hands find the top button and undo it, but Bellamy can’t look long before the light turns green and he has to start driving again. 

She undoes the second button and she can begin to feel the air in the car on her chest, but that doesn’t exactly mean much. Her chest will basically be on full display when she takes her coat off. She undoes the third button and stops, and Bellamy glances at her. She knows he can see her cleavage, and if she were to undo the next button then he’d start to see her dress.

“Baby, why’d you stop?” He squeezes her knee for a second, and Clarke looks at him through her lashes.

“I wanted to put on a show, daddy.” 

Bellamy hums, his hand beginning to move to the hem of her coat and pulling it back. It’s warm when it touches her knee, and she bites back a laugh. _Cold hands my ass_. 

“It seems like you’re teasing me, baby.” His thumb draws circles on the inside of her leg. “And you know how I feel about you teasing me.”

“But, daddy, you love when I tease you.” The high and breathy voice she had earlier is gone, being replaced with something that’s the result of having him actually touching her. 

Bellamy smirks. “Maybe, but I’m dying from suspense over here, Princess.” 

His hand moves from her leg to her bottom button and he undoes it with one hand, and then the next, and the next. He raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t see the hem of her dress, and Clarke bites the inside of her cheek. 

She tried wearing her thigh high stockings, but no matter what she did she could always see their lace tops. And that wasn’t going to work. If she had worn them, Bellamy probably would've pulled over and spent half the time scolding her about how he was only supposed to see them and the other half praising her. She always loves wearing them, and Bellamy can never seem to last as long when she does. But wearing her pantyhose was completely out of the question. Bellamy already ruined one pair because he couldn’t be bothered spending time to take them off. 

“Why don’t you finish unwrapping daddy’s present.” There’s a tilt to his lips but the look in his eye makes her nervous. Except, she knows he won’t ask her to change, and he never will, even if he wishes it was a little longer.

Biting her lip, Clarke turns to where he has a better angle at looking at her, and she undoes the last two buttons, shrugging her coat off her shoulders. Bellamy changes lanes and gets over, but when he’s sure that he can spare a second, he looks at her and Clarke watches as his hands flex on the steering wheel. 

She has her legs pressed together to keep her dress from riding up too far and giving him a look at her underwear, and Bellamy’s eyes go impossibly darker as he looks at her. Clarke looks down at her dress, running her hands over her exposed legs then looking up at him through her lashes.

“Do you like your present, daddy?”

“You look beautiful, baby.” His hand moves to hold the inside of her leg, and Clarke holds her breath as she waits to see what he’ll do. After he turns, his hold on her leg tightens and he spreads her legs apart. “It’s very short.”

“That means you can have easier access,” she smiles. Bellamy’s thumb rubs circles inside her leg, and then his hand travels higher. 

“I don’t want you bending over tonight, okay? Others might see too much and you know I don’t like sharing.” His fingers run over her underwear.

Clarke bites at her bottom lip as Bellamy rubs her, and tilts her head back against the headrest. She spreads her legs even wider for him, and she can hear his hum of approval, a rumbling sound that has Clarke’s body aching for him to pull the car over. But then, he pinches her clit and she gasps.

“Answer me, baby.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl.”

He goes back to rubbing her, and Clarke sinks into her chair. She can see the bar lights shining in the distance, and she pouts. They’re not going to have any time to do anything before they get there, _well, that’s assuming Bellamy wouldn’t want to stay in the parking lot for a few more minutes_...He doesn’t stop touching her until he pulls into a parking spot, and Clarke whines when he takes his hand away.

“Baby,” he leans closer to her, “be good for me tonight and I’ll give you a present, too.” He takes her hand and pulls her towards him. “I know I love mine.”

He leans in and gives her a slow, sweet kiss, and Clarke grabs his sleeve, clutching onto him. _We really should have done something before we left_. When they pull apart, he smiles at her, cupping the side of her face in his hand, and then he kisses her again. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Clarke smiles as she gives him another kiss. “Let’s go before our friends send a search party.”

Clarke buttons up her coat as Bellamy gets out and makes his way towards her door, and when it opens he holds his hand out for her to take. They’ve gotten more comfortable in their roles at this point, with Bellamy being more confident in taking control than he already was, and Clarke not being as shy when it comes to asking him for what she wants. It’s not that they didn’t already fall into the dynamic, but they’ve both realized that they had some learning to do about what it meant to themselves and each other. Bellamy _wants_ to take care of her, he wants to have someone depend on him, and Clarke likes being taken care of, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be the one taking care of him every now and then.

When she shivers, Bellamy’s hand leaves hers as his arm wraps around her shoulders, and Clarke huddles into his side even more. The door isn’t packed with people but Clarke still holds onto Bellamy’s hand as they make their way through the crowd that’s inside. Even with her heels, Clarke can’t see where their friends might be, but it doesn’t take Bellamy long to have them at their table. 

Jasper is already standing on the bench with a drink in his hand and Harper is sitting in Monty’s lap while Octavia sits in Lincoln’s, and Raven had her legs thrown across Wells’ lap. Jasper grins when he sees them, and Miller and his boyfriend Bryan raise their glasses.

“Mom and dad are here!” Jasper yells, and Clarke laughs.

“How much of the party did we miss?” She sits down beside Raven, and Bellamy shrugs off his coat and drapes it over the back of the booth.

“Next round’s on me.” He smiles at Clarke and she lifts her head up for him to give her a kiss before she leans against her friend.

“Now, we know why you were late,” Raven smirks, and Clarke rolls her eyes as she begins to take off her coat.

“Actually, it wasn’t that.” When her coat is gone, Harper whistles and there’s small commotion at the table.

“Hot mama,” Octavia grins.

“I didn’t think you’d actually buy it,” Wells says, laughing. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m borrowing this,” Raven says with a smile, her eyes taking in the whole thing. “And I want the link.”

“Me, too.”

“Yes, please.”

Clarke laughs as she pulls out her phone, and then Bellamy is there, handing out everyone’s drinks.

~

As time goes on, all of them sit around the table with Octavia and Harper still in their boyfriends’ laps, and Raven has begun to lean on to Wells’s shoulder with her legs still across his. Clarke, however, can’t seem to fit in Bellamy’s lap without accidentally flashing the people sitting across from her, so she sits close to his side with Bellamy’s hand resting just below the hem of her dress.

She’s not sure what he might have in mind for tonight, but her body hums with alcohol and anticipation as his thumb begins to rub small circles on her bare skin. As they saw in the car, her sitting down doesn’t leave much room for her to move, but it also doesn’t leave much room for Bellamy’s hand to travel before he’s touching her.

Clarke picks up her mimosa and sips on it as Bellamy leans onto the table, talking to Miller and Bryan, but his finger doesn’t stop moving as he talks. They’ve only just begun trying to see what they can get away with while they’re out in public, but with Raven sitting beside her she’s sure they won’t be able to get away with much. 

Bellamy’s hand doesn’t move from where it’s at with his finger still running circles over her leg and Clarke settles into the bench more. _New Year’s Eve._ She reaches down and wraps her hand around Bellamy’s wrist, holding onto him. _Our first New Years as a couple_. The thought makes her smile and she leans towards Bellamy, resting her chin on his shoulder. When he turns to look at her she puckers her lips and Bellamy smiles as he gives her a kiss. 

“Lets dance!” Octavia calls over the music, already moving to climb around everyone if they don’t move, and Bellamy leans towards Clarke, his nose brushing against her temple.

“Want to dance?” 

His voice is low, and heavy, and a shiver runs through her body. “Definitely.”

So, Bellamy slides out of the booth before turning to help Clarke up, with her tugging at the hem of her dress, and then he wraps an arm around her waist as he follows his little sister and her boyfriend towards the dance floor. Clarke can also feel their other friends following them, and she smiles as Bellamy takes her hand and guides her a little further into the crowd. 

Somewhere, someone has started a smoke machine and when Bellamy turns her around to look at him, she bites at her bottom lip. His eyes are dark and his black hair casts shadows over his face as they look at each other, but instead of what Clarke thinks is going to happen, he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. She thought he would at least touch her ass, but he doesn’t. 

“You look like a dream,” he says, leaning into her ear. “Have I told you that?”

Clarke hums as she tangles her fingers in his hair. “I don’t believe I’ve heard that yet.” 

“Then I’m off my game,” he teases, and Clarke laughs as she leans up for another kiss. 

“You don’t look bad yourself,” she grins. 

“Oh, I don’t look bad?” Bellamy looks down at himself then back up again. “I thought I did pretty good.” 

Clarke roams her eyes over him, taking him in. He’s wearing a gray sweater with dark jeans and it makes his skin stand out in the low bar light. She can even smell some of his cologne that he wore, even though he usually doesn’t. 

“You’re my dream,” she says softly, and Bellamy grins down at her. 

“You have two drinks and start getting flirty?” 

“I’m always flirty with you.” Clarke presses herself closer to him, and _now_ is when one of Bellamy’s hands travels down and rests over her barely-covered ass. “And...something else,” she adds on quietly.

“Getting brave, aren’t you, princess?” His grin turns into something hungry, and Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up as she leans herself closer to him. 

His other hand travels down to her ass, too, and she nearly wants to beg him to pick up where they left off earlier, but she doesn’t. Despite her horniness, she just likes being able to hold him like this. However, Bellamy seems to be able to read her thoughts because one of his hands does disappear under the hem of her dress and Clarke hums against her neck before she kisses it. 

Bellamy rubs her slowly, and Clarke wonders if the smoke is enough to cover what he’s doing, but she also knows that he wouldn’t do something to where others could see. 

“Do you trust me?” He whispers into her hair, and Clarke nods, her face still against his neck.

His hand doesn’t stop running against her as he moves aside her underwear and one of his fingers runs through her folds. She whimpers as she pulls back and his lips find hers, his fingers still moving. 

_Someone could see us_. _Would we get thrown out?_ _What if one of our friends sees us?_

“Relax, baby,” he whispers into her ear, and Clarke clenches around him before he slides another finger into her.

“Daddy,” she pants, and Bellamy kisses her cheek, then her jaw, and sucks lightly on her neck as he presses her closer. 

“That’s it,” he coos. “Come on—”

“Shots!” Harper calls over the music and far too close for comfort, and Bellamy’s hand disappears from where it’s under her dress as their friend appears through the smoky haze.

Clarke’s voice feels like it’s caught in her throat and her chest feels hot, and despite the fact that she’s ready to tear Bellamy’s clothes off, she tries to calm herself down as she takes the small glass from Harper’s hands.

Bellamy reaches out with his left hand, his right somewhere she can’t see, and the three of them clink their glasses together before shooting them. The liquid burns as it rolls down Clarke’s throat and it brings her back to the present, knocking her out of the lust-filled dazed she was in. 

“Come on,” Harper says reaching out to grab Clarke’s hand, “they’re handing out hats and stuff.”

Clarke barely has a second to look back at Bellamy, but he only smirks at her as he brings his right hand up and sucks on his finger. Clarke’s mouth drops open as she looks at him, but then she’s being pulled even further into the crowd of people surrounding the bar. 

~

All of them settle back into the booth with Bellamy’s arm coming around her shoulders as Miller passes out drinks, and Clarke’s thighs press together. More time has passed than she realized with the new year approaching faster than she anticipated, and Clarke huddles into her boyfriend’s side even more. Sure, they’ve spent a few New Years together, but not like this. Tonight, they get to kiss at midnight and when they go home they’ll get into bed together and wake up the next morning the same way. 

“Oh, I have to pee,” Clarke says abruptly, the alcohol suddenly hitting her in a wave, and when she looks towards Bellamy, waiting for him to move so she can slide out of the seat, she can see the question in his eyes. Is she really going to the bathroom or is a code?

Well, he must see that she _really_ has to go to the bathroom because he moves and helps her out of the seat, but Clarke can’t help herself when she grazes her hand just above the waistband of his jeans before shuffling towards the bathroom. 

As she pees, she wonders if he has anything in mind for midnight, and when she walks out of the bathroom she’s not looking when hands are on her and the smell of Bellamy’s cologne wraps itself around her. 

Bellamy crowds her into a corner, and his lips find hers before she can even reach out to him. After all that’s happened tonight, just kissing him makes it feel like her body is on fire, and she knows he hasn’t even started yet. He sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and nips at it, and Clarke can feel herself slowly beginning to lose herself. 

“You look gorgeous, baby,” he whispers as he trails kisses across her cheek and towards her ear. “And you’ve been so good for me.” Anticipation has her clenching around nothing as Bellamy nibbles at her earlobe, but before she can whine she can feel his hand moving under the hem of her dress. Not like it has far to go. “Letting me do what I want.” 

He rubs his fingers over her slit and Clarke bites down at her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. “Always.”

Bellamy hums and slips a finger into her. “So good.”

Clarke’s head falls against the wall, a low sound vibrating in her throat. He always knows how to touch her in just the right way to have her falling apart in his hands almost immediately. Bellamy adds a second finger quickly, and she reaches up to thread her fingers into his hair. He’s in front of her, so if anyone were to walk in and see them, then they would just see Bellamy’s back and not what he’s doing. He crooks his fingers in her and she whimpers. 

“You can do it, baby,” he murmurs against her skin. “Use daddy’s fingers.” _You don’t have to tell me twice_. She starts moving against his hand, and he presses his palm down onto her clit. Just the pressure alone is enough to make her careen towards the edge, and when he sucks at her pulsepoint, the edges of her vision begin to blur. Bellamy has a thing for kissing her neck, and she can’t say that she minds.

“Daddy,” she whimpers into his shoulder.

“I know, baby.” He kisses her, and Clarke tightens her hold on him. “I can feel how close you are,” he whispers against her skin. “Are you going to come for me, princess?”

“Mhm.” She loves the way he talks to her. “So close, daddy.”

Bellamy presses her against the wall even more and Clarke is lost. There’s nobody down the hallway from them, and they’re definitely not in the bar at this point from what she can tell. It’s just the two of them, and Clarke is completely drowning in Bellamy. The alcohol she’s drank, along with the teasing they’ve done all night mix together in a way that has her wondering if she can actually say anything else other than _daddy_. 

When Bellamy drags his fingers against her walls and Clarke loses the ability to kiss him back. She buries her face into his neck, still rocking against his fingers, and Bellamy kisses every available part he can reach.

“Come on, baby, that’s it. Come for me, princess. Give daddy what he wants.” His words flood her mind, and after a few more pumps, Clarke comes with a muffled gasp. He continues to fuck her with them until she’s squirming in his arms, and then he kisses her, forceful and all-consuming. 

When they pull apart, his hair is wild from how much she messed with it, and she can feel how hot her face is, though his looks pink, too. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her, nuzzling at his jawline. “Daddy,” she whispers.

“Good girl.” He kisses her shoulder, and when she leans back to look at him, she grabs the front of his shirt. He smiles at her as he raises his hand to his mouth, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she watches him clean himself. When his fingers are gone, Clarke wastes no time pulling him closer and kissing him. The taste of herself on his tongue causes her to moan, and Bellamy presses her closer.

“Daddy, I need more,” she murmurs against his lips. “Please.”

Bellamy looks at her through heavy-lidded eyes. “What else do you need, princess?”

Clarke inhales softly as she pulls him closer, moving to nip at his earlobe. “I need your cock, daddy.” She sucks his earlobe between her teeth then runs her tongue over it. “I need it so bad.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.” Clarke presses an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, and his hand tangles in her hair. 

After a moment, Bellamy pulls on her hair and tilts her head back so he can kiss her, then he’s turning her around and pressing his bulge into her ass. Clarke braces her hands on the wall and pushes back against him, and Bellamy leans against her.

“Is this what you want, baby?” He grinds his hips into her. “You want daddy to fuck you right here?”

“Yes,” Clarke whines. “I’ve thought about it all night.”

“All night, huh?”

“Mhm.”

Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder and then she can hear the sound of his zipper coming undone. Her dress is moved up to where it’s bunched around her hips, and she can feel Bellamy bouncing against her. She wiggles her butt a little in anticipation and she can hear Bellamy chuckle a little before she feels him position himself at her entrance. 

“This is going to be fast, baby. We can’t have anyone walking in on us.” Clarke moans at the thought, and she can hear Bellamy’s deep chuckle behind her. “I had a feeling you’d like that.” 

His hand tightens on her hip for a second and then disappears, but before she can wonder where it went, it comes around to cover her mouth as Bellamy slams himself into her. Clarke moans loudly at the feeling, but his hand muffles most of it.

_Fuck, he wasn’t kidding_. He only waits for a second before he begins moving, and every thrust sends shockwaves through her body. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as she continues to moan into Bellamy’s hand, and she can already feel herself building again. Bellamy’s cock stretches her out, and eventually her loud moans turn into quick pants. When she isn’t making as much noise, Bellamy’s hand slips from her mouth to under her jaw, just holding her as he fucks her.

“Daddy,” her voice trembles, and there are tears forming in her eyes from the intensity of it all, “choke me.”

Bellamy swears and he kisses the junction of her neck and shoulder as his hand travels down to her neck. Clarke arches against him, and her head comes to rest against his shoulder as he squeezes. The edges of Clarke’s vision darken and her pussy clenches around him. 

This is something new they’ve discovered and Clarke absolutely _loves_ it. She loves the way his hand covers nearly all of her neck and how he knows she won’t break if he squeezes a little more. Bellamy growls into her ear and Clarke whimpers as he slams into her. 

Time isn’t a thing at this point and all she can see and feel is Bellamy. His hair brushing her shoulder as his lips find her neck, his hand on her neck while the other grips her hip, the feeling of his cock stretching her out over and over again…

“Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight! Fifty-seven!” 

The countdown to the new year begins and that’s all Clarke can really make sense of with Bellamy still wrapped around her. She can feel him smile against her neck as he picks up the pace, and she didn’t even realize it was possible. He squeezes her neck and lets it go, repeating the action again and again, and Clarke can feel herself climbing.

“Twenty-seven! Twenty-six! Twenty-five!”

“Come on, baby,” Bellamy growls into her ear. “I need you to come for me again.” Clarke mewls as he kisses the part of her neck that his hand can’t reach, and then he bites at it. 

When his hand squeezes, Clarke is _right there_ and he’s relentless as he pounds into her. He squeezes and sucks and Clarke clenches around him like a vice. 

“That’s it, baby,” he coos. Her vision blurs and there are tears in her eyes. “You look so pretty like this.” His voice is deep and rough and Clarke can feel his hot breath fan out across her chest as he squeezes her neck one last time, and then she’s lost.

“Happy New Year!”

“Daddy!” 

Clarke’s moans are covered by the sound of everyone down the hall celebrating, and she can feel Bellamy expand and follow after her, his come making her even fuller than she already was. His hand leaves her neck but she stays where she is, panting and trying to regain her breath. 

Bellamy’s arms wrap around her and she sinks into him, but not without a kiss. “Happy New Year, Clarke,” he murmurs, nosing at her cheek, and Clarke yawns.

“Happy New Year, Bell.” She turns and gives him another kiss. “Think they missed us?” 

“I don’t think they noticed.” Bellamy smiles as he kisses her cheek then he straightens. 

Clarke turns and rests against the wall as Bellamy tucks himself away, and it’s only when he looks at her and begins to fix her dress that she realizes just how close her boobs were to falling out. When her dress is fixed and Bellamy has run his fingers through her hair, she pushes off the wall and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him another kiss. 

“I love you,” she whispers, and Bellamy smiles down at her.

“I love you, too.” 

They kiss one more time before their hands thread together and they make their way back to their friends. Even though it hasn’t been very long, everyone else seems like they’re ready to go home and continue the new year their own way. 

They all spend another hour at the bar taking pictures and the girls dancing together, but Clarke can’t help every time she looks over towards Bellamy. He seems relaxed more now than he did earlier, with one of his arms resting behind Murphy’s shoulders on the booth and an easy smile on his face as he talks to their friends, and her heart melts. 

Then, she’s beside him, one of her hands running up and down his arm and he turns to look at her, smiling.

“Let's go home,” she whispers, and Bellamy wastes no time grabbing their coats.

~

They shower when they get back to Clarke’s with Clarke opting to hold onto him as he bathes her, asking for kisses every now and then, and then he carries her towards the bed and sets her down softly. What are clothes when you’re this tired? But, still, Bellamy gives her one of his shirts to put on and Clarke huddles under the covers even more, her eyes closing for a moment before:

“Are you awake?” Bellamy asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Mm-m.” 

“I have a present for you.” 

Clarke’s eyes open slightly, seeing Bellamy smiling down at her, and her heart flips. “A present-present?” 

“Mhm.” Bellamy brings up his hand, and in it is a small silver box. He holds it out to her and Clarke takes it carefully, trying to push herself up enough to look down at it as she takes off the lid.

Inside, there’s a blue sapphire ring set in a silver band, and Clarke’s mouth forms an _o_ as she looks down at it. “Bellamy,” she breathes, then looks up at him.

“It’s not an engagement ring but a promise,” he says softly. “This is going to be our first full year as a couple, and I hope the first of a lot of years to come. So, I thought, maybe—”

Clarke pushes herself up all the way and wraps one of her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love it.”

“Do you?” His eyes are a little wide when he asks, and his cheeks are a little pink in the dim light. 

“DefinItely,” she smiles, and Bellamy lets out a quick breath before he leans in and kisses her again. “Can you put it on?”

“Of course,” he says, taking the ring from her, and he glances at her as a smirk spreads on his lips. “I need practice.” 

Clarke giggles as he slips the ring onto her finger, and then she holds it up, watching the light dance off the stone. “Happy new year, Bell,” she murmurs, wrapping her arms around him, and he holds onto her tight.

“Happy new year, love.” He leans in and gives her a soft, sweet kiss, and then Clarke is pulling him onto the bed beside her.

_A happy new year, indeed_ , she thinks to herself, and she smiles as she curls into her boyfriend’s chest and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the new year bring for them? I’d love to hear y’all’s ideas!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on...
> 
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
